Teen Wolf
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: There's a new person hanging with Scott and Stiles I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Cold air filled my room from my open window. I sewed my lacrosse stick and punched it a couple times to make sure it was sturdy. Tomorrow was the first day of school. First day of lacrosse practice. I hear a tap outside my open window. I tossed my lacrosse stick onto my bed and looked towards the window. No one and nothing. I grabbed my baseball bat and walked downstairs. I walked outside the frigid night. I peered out over the edge of my porch.

"Boo!" A voice yelled. A face appeared in front of me then another face. I screamed and so did the two figures.

"Scott! Stiles!" I growled. "What are you doing here?" Scott and Stiles dropped from the roof and into the bushes. They both scrambled to their feet and brushed the dirt off their clothes as if nothing happened.

"Stiles' dad got a phone call." Scott said.

"And?"

"They found a body." Stiles said.

"And?"

"We're gonna go look for it." Scott said.

"If they found the body then why are we going out there?"

"That's the best part." Scott said with a smile on his face.

"They only found half the body." Stiles said. I sighed.

"Let me guess? The body's a female?"

"Yep." Stiles and Scott said in unison. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles pulled his baby blue jeep up to the edge of the forest and killed the engine and we all got out.

"Are we seriously doing this?" I asked the boys.

"You're the one that bitches that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles stated as he turned on his flashlight and we entered the dark forest.

"Come on, Sty, forget the body. We have lacrosse practice tomorrow." I whined as he took the lead.

"Yeah, cause sitting on the bench takes such great effort."

"Hey, it's you two that sit on the bench. I play. I might even make first line this year."

"Yeah, cause Coach is so going to let a female play first line." Scott said sarcastically.

"How the hell did you get on the team anyways?" Stiles asked.

"I sued."

"You sued?"

"Yeah, since the school has enough money for only one team then it should be a boy/girl team."

"Lacrosse is a male sport." Scott said.

"That's what they said about basketball but you see females playing don't you?" Stiles and Scott stopped and looked back at me.

"Touche." Stiles said as he continued to walk.

"Which half of the body are we looking for?" I asked. Stiles stopped and pondered the question for a moment.

"Hmmm, the thought haven't crossed my mind." Stiles said and he continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"And what if the killer is still out here?" Scott threw another question at Stiles that made him stop again.

"Another thought that haven't crossed my mind." He started to walk again. We came across a hill and climbed it in four long, heavy, strong strides, kicking up dead leaves behind me. I looked back down the hill to see Stiles and Scott on their hands and knees climbing the hill.

"And that's why I'll be the one who makes first line." I said with a smile as Stiles and Scott stood on their feet on the top of the hill. Scott pulled an inhaler from his pocket as he began to wheeze and pumped some air into his mouth.

"Maybe the one with the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott said, leaning up against a tree.

"And that's why I'll be the one who makes first line." I repeated as I followed Stiles into the woods with Scott behind me. Flashlights shone in front of us and we all dropped down onto our stomachs, me in the middle. "Is that the dispatch team?"

"Yep." Stiles answered, turning off his flashlight. "Come on!" He got up and began running through the woods again.

"Stiles!" Scott and I called to him in unison. We got up and chased after him until Stiles got caught by one of the german shepherds. Scott and I hid behind a tree as Stiles fell onto the forest floor.

"Hang on, Hang on." The deputy's voice sounded. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said, playing it cool.

"Do you listen to all my phone calls?"

"Only the interesting ones."

"So, where are you two partners in crime?" A new voice sounded. The sheriff. My father. Yikes.

"Calla and Scott? They're home, resting for lacrosse practice tomorrow. Just me. In the woods. All alone."

"Calla, you out there?" My father called my name. "I swear, Calla, if you're not home by the time I get there," His voice trailed off.

"Well, young man," Stiles' dad growled at him. "I am going to walk you back to my car and we're going to have a conversation on something called invasion of privacy." I heard footsteps walking away. Thunder crashed above me and I let out a small squeak.

"Calla?" My father called my name again. "Hell, if you're out here, this can be your punishment, walking home in a thunderstorm." I covered my mouth and held my breath until I heard my father's footsteps no more. I slowly peered behind the tree to make sure the police was gone.

"Come on, Scott, let's go before I piss myself because of this storm." I said, heading back to Stiles' jeep. I stopped when I heard pounding on the ground.

"What?" Scott asked me, stepping up beside me and pulling out his inhaler. Before I could answer, an elk appeared out of no where and I shielded myself behind a tree as a dozen more appeared. When the last one came, I came out from behind the tree and saw Scott on the ground in the leaves, shielding his face.

"You ok?" I asked him, helping him up.

"Yeah. I dropped my inhaler." I sighed and began kicking up leaves looking for the inhaler. Scott yelled behind me and I turned around and saw him roll down one side of the hill before I saw what he yelled at. I let out a long, high pitch scream when I saw an upper half of a brown hair, green eye girl, mud and blood spattered all over her. I slipped down the other side of the hill and landed on my back. I heard Scott yell again on the other side of the hill.

"Scott! Scott, are you ok? Scott?" I called out to him but no answer. I groaned in frustration and began walking through the woods towards the direction I thought the road was. A rustle of leaves stirred up behind. I stopped and looked behind and saw nothing. Before I could turn back around, something big knocked me to the ground and took a bite out of my side. I yelled in pain and the thing got off me and ran into the night. Adrenaline raced through my veins and I got up and raced towards home.


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been writing another story and plus I can't think of a way to put the ending of first episode into the story so I might just skip. If I can think of a way or if you guys can give me ideas then I can update sooner if not then it might take longer. Either way, I'll try to do my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks for all the reviews and follows!


	4. Chapter 3

Scott lifted his shirt up for Stiles to see the bite that was bandaged.

"You got the same thing on your side?" Stiles asked me as Scott put his shirt down.

"Yeah," I answered.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was wolf." Scott said as we headed towards the doors of the school.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles questioned.

"Uh-huh."

"No, not a chance." Stiles scuffed.

"I heard a wolf howling though." Scott said.

"No, you didn't." Stiles said.

"Scott, wolves haven't been in California for like over sixty years." I said.

"Really?" Scott questioned.

"Yes," Stiles said. "Calla, what do you think?"

"I just know that I got bit by something and I still managed to get home before my dad." I said.

"All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're most definitely not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body." Scott said. Stiles gave a small jump of joy.

"Are you kidding?" Stiles asked, all excitedly.

"Nope." I smiled at him. "Scott screamed like a girl."

"I did not!" Scott protested.

"So did!"

"So did you."

"That's because I am a girl, dumbass."

"Yeah, we found the body. I'm going to have nightmares for a month." Scott muttered.

"Oh, god," Stiles laughed. "That's freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that ever happened to this town since. . ." A red haired, green eyed girl walked past Stiles and Stiles followed her with his eyes. "the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia, you look like" The girl walked past Stiles without even acknowledging him. "You're going to ignore me." Scott and I laughed. Stiles turned back to us. "You two are the cause of this."

"Uh-huh." Scott and I said in unison.

"Dragging me down in your nerd depths." He explained or at least tried to explain.

"Uh-huh." Scott and I repeated.

"I'm a nerd by association." Stiles said. The bell rung and we headed inside. "I'm scarlet nerded by you."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

Final bell rung and Stiles and I met up with Scott at his locker.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" I asked, looking down the hall to see a black hair girl talking to Lydia.

"Because she's hot." Stiles said. "Beautiful people herd together." I continued to stare the down at the two as a tall, short thick brown hair boy stepped up to Lydia's side and kissed her on the lips. Jackson. Captain of the lacrosse team.

"A party?" I heard a female voice sound in my ears.

"Yeah," A male voice joined in. It sounded like Jackson. I looked at his mouth as he spoke the same words as I heard. I turned to Scott.

"Scott! Look at Lydia, Jackson and the new girl and just concentrate on them." I ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I looked back down the hallway.

"I can't." I heard the new girl say. "It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking."

"You sure?" Jackson asked. "I mean, everyone's going to be there after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" New girl questioned.

"Football's a joke in Beacon." Jackson said. "The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said.

"Because of a certain player." I growled.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anywhere else to be." Jackson said.

"Well, I was going to. . ." The new girl started to speak but Lydia cut her off.

"Perfect. You're coming." She said.


	5. Chapter 4

"If you two play, then I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles said as we jogged to the lacrosse field in our uniforms.

"You'll have Scott." I said.

"He's going to be playing too." Stiles protested. "Are you really going to do that to your best friend?"

"Who said you were my best friend?" I asked.

"You have a very cold heart." Stiles said.

"I know. It keeps me up at night." I said with a smile.

"I can't sit out again." Scott said as we approached the bench. "My whole is sitting out in the sidelines. This season, I make first line."

"Uh-uh, this year, I make first line." I corrected him.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that." Scott smiled at me.

"McCall!" Coach called to Scott.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"You're on goal!"

"I've never played."

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys some confidence boost. First day back thing. Bryn!"

"Yes, Coach?" I looked to our short, thick black hair, long faced coach.

"Don't think I'm going to make the boys go easy on you."

"Trust me, Coach, I don't want them to go easy on me."

"What about me?" Scott said.

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach said, giving Scott a small tap on the cheek. Scott sighed and pulled on his helmet and headed over to the goal. I pulled on my helmet and grabbed my lacrosse stick and ran to the middle of the field where the line was. I peered to the right of the line and looked at Scott who was catching every ball that the boys threw at him. Unbelievable. When it came my turn, Coach tossed me the ball and I caught it in the net of my stick and began to run at Scott at full speed. When I was a couple yards away from him, I moved my body a little to the left but I threw the ball out of my net at Scott that went into the goal to the right of Scott. I heard Stiles cheer from the bench. Poor Stiles. Always sitting out. But hey, at least I was the first to make a goal. I jogged over to the bench and took off my helmet as I sat down next to Stiles. I looked at the line and saw Jackson was next.

"Oh, my god." Stiles and I said in unison. We watched as Jackson caught the ball from Coach and ran at Scott. He jumped in the air and threw the ball at Scott with full strength. Time seemed to pass so slowly and then finally, the ball seemed to magically into Scott's lacrosse stick net. Stiles and I jumped up and cheered with the other people on the bleachers. I looked at Coach's face and he was staring at Scott in astonishment as for Jackson. Wow and I thought Scott sucked.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I jumped down the small mound and landed on a rock in the river with ease. Stiles and Scott stumbled through the water to the other side as I hopped from rock to rock till I was on the other side.

"I saw Scott but I didn't see him." I said. "I don't know. I just felt like, like, like I could do anything at that moment."

"And when Jackson threw that ball, I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch it." Scott said. "And that's not the only weird thing."

"I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear." I said.

"Me too." Scott agreed.

"Smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles questioned us. "Like what?"

"Like that Peppermint gum in your pocket." Scott said.

"No, it's spearmint." I corrected.

"No, it's peppermint."

"Spearmint."

"Peppermint."

"I don't have any gum in my pocket." Stiles said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum. He popped it into his mouth. "It's spearmint."

"Ha, told you." I said.

"So, all this started with the bite?" Stiles asked us.

"It did for me." I said.

"Me too." Scott agreed. "What if it's like an infection, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what?" Stiles said.

"What?" Scott and I asked in unison.

"I actually heard of this kind of infection."

"Really?" Scott and I asked in unison, stopping to look at Stiles.

"I think it's called Lycanthropy." I groaned and began to walk again with Stiles and Scott behind me.

"Is that bad?" Scott asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst." I muttered.

"But it only happens once a month." Stiles said. "On the night of the full moon. Arrr-ooooo." I turned around and pushed Stiles and Scott smacked him across the head. Stiles laughed. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"I didn't hear anything." I lied. "That was Scott."

"There could be something seriously wrong with us." Scott said.

"I know! You two are werewolves!" Stiles said as he mimicked a growl. I looked over my shoulder at him and glared at him. "Ok, obviously, I'm kidding but if you see me in the shop class trying to melt any silver I find its cause Friday's the full moon. Oh and so is that party. Hey, Calla, do you want to come to the party with me?" I looked at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I mean, we'll just go as friends." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, whatever, I have nothing else to do."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight." Scott stopped and so did Stiles and I.

"No, I could have sworn this was it." Scott muttered pointing to the ground. "This was the spot, wasn't it, Calla?" I looked around and tried to place any landmark I could see.

"I think so." I muttered.

"I swear this was it." Scott said. "I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler." Scott kicked up a few leaves to see if his inhaler was around.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott said. I turned my back to the two boys and looked around the forest. I heard Stiles gasp behind me.

"Calla," He growled my name under his breath as he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I saw a tall boy from a distance. About ten yards away. He wore a black leather jacket, hands stuffed inside the pockets. He had a long grim face and green brown eyes with thick black hair. He walked towards and stopped when he was about five yards away from us.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Huh? This is private property." I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Scott and Stiles didn't speak so I decided to.

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." I said, not even knowing how I managed to speak after looking at his body. "We were just looking for something."

"Forget it," Scott said. "Come on, let's go." I didn't want to leave. The man pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Scott who caught it with ease. He opened up his hand and revealed his inhaler. The man turned and disappeared into the woods. "Ok, come on, Cal, we're going to be late for work."

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles said.

"That's Derek Hale?" I said.

"Yeah," Stiles answered.

"Who's he?" Scott said.

"One, he's hot. So hot I would want to bake cookies on him and eat them." I awed as I stared off into the woods in the direction that Derek left.

"Ok, you're starting to creep me out." Stiles said. "Derek Hale is a few years older than us. His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott muttered. Stiles just scoffed and we followed him back to his jeep so he could drive us to work.


	6. Chapter 5

"Calla! Scott! Guys! Wait up!" Stiles voice sounded behind us as Scott and I put on our gloves.

"Stiles, I'm playing first elimination, can't it wait?" I asked.

"I told you, I'm going to make first line. Or at least make attack man."

"Just hold on, ok?" Stiles said. "I overheard my dad on the phone. Didn't your dad get a call last night, Calla?"

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't eavesdrop." I said.

"Well, anyways, the fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body in the woods." Stiles said hastily.

"Stiles, we've got to go." I said. "Come on, Scott." We pulled on our helmets and headed out to the field before Stiles could stop us.

"Wait, Calla! Scott!" Stiles called after us. "You're not gonna believe what animal it was!" Coach blew his whistle and the team gathered around him in the middle of the field.

"Bring it in, come on!" He yelled. "Come on! Ok, this is how it's going to go. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely going to be sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Girls love ya. Expect for you, Bryn, boys will love you. That's if you're gay." A light laughter rang out through the team.

"I'm not, Coach." I said.

"Ok, then. Everything else is cream cheese. Now, get out there and show me whatcha got! Jackson! Bryn! You're up!"

"You're kidding, right, Coach?" I asked.

"I told you, Bryn, no special treatment on this team. Get out there." I groaned and walked to the center of the field and I crouched low to the ground and placed the stick to the ground. Jackson did the same in front of me. Oh, god. I'm going to die. I looked to the left and saw Scott. He nodded to let me know he had my back. The whistle blew and I rushed forward past Jackson, scooping the ball up in the process. I tossed the ball to Scott and I twisted my way around an oncoming person. Scott tossed the ball back to me and I returned and he returned it back to me as I jumped over the three defense people that guarded the goalie. As I jumped, I did a flip and threw the ball into the net. The team crowded around me and cheered for me and I saw Jackson look at me in confusion. Ha, that gave me a warm feeling, knowing that I finally beat Jackson at something. "Bryn!" I heard Coach call my last name over the cheering. "Get over here!" I walked to him with a big smile on my face. "What the hell was that?" That smile faded. I took off my helmet. "This is a lacrosse field. What are you doing? Trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're starting, girl. You made first line." Coach told me as he gripped my shoulders. A smile wiped across my face and a mixture of butterflies and the feeling of winning the science fair filled my insides. This was the best day of my life. "McCall! You made attack man!" Coach walked away from and I looked at Stiles who was the only one that wasn't cheering for me.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski." I said as Stiles' dad opened the door.

"Hey, Calla." He greeted me with a smile. "Scott and Stiles are upstairs."

"Thanks." I said as he stepped back and let me in. Before I climbed the stairs, I turned back to the deputy. "My dad told me to tell you that he wants you at the station in an hour to do another sweep of the woods."

"Thanks, Calla."

"No problem." I climbed the stairs and turned right down the hallway to Stiles' room. I knocked on the oak door and Stiles face appeared.

"Get in." He growled. I walked in and he closed the door behind me. Scott was laying on his back on Stiles bed.

"Now will you tell us?" Scott asked, sitting up.

"I've been up all night reading." Stiles said. "Websites, books, all kinds of information."

"Stiles, how much Adderall have you had today?" I asked, sitting down next to Scott on the bed.

"A lot." Stiles answered. Scott and I laughed. "Doesn't matter, ok, listen."

"Is this about the body?" Scott asked. "Did they find out who did it?"

"No," I said. "My dad hasn't found anything. But they do have Derek Hale in questioning."

"The guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott said.

"Yeah! Yes, but that's not it, ok?" Stiles said all frantically as he grabbed papers off his desk and he sat down in his computer chair.

"What then?" I asked.

"Remember that joke the other day? Not a joke anymore." Stiles said. "The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started to do all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?" Scott asked.

"A wolf howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack." I explained.

"So, if you heard a wolf howling then that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them." Stiles said hastily.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott questioned.

"No, werewolves." Stiles said. I stood up and walk to his door.

"Are you seriously wasting our time with this?" Scott growled at Stiles. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"I have to get home and get ready." I said.

"I saw you two out on the field today." Stiles said. "Ok, what you two did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible."

"So, I made a good shot." I said.

"So, I knocked a couple people down." Scott said.

"No, that was incredible shot and Scott, you practically made those guys do flips. I mean, the way you guys moved, your speed, your reflexes. People just can't suddenly do that overnight. And there's the vision, the senses, don't think I haven't notice that you don't need you inhaler anymore, Scott."

"Ok, dude." Scott stopped him. "I can't think about this right now."

"We'll talk tomorrow, Sty." I said.

"Tomorrow? What? No!" Stiles protested. "The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do?" I questioned Stiles. "I just made first line."

"And I just became an attack man." Scott added. "I even got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me."

"Why are you trying to ruin it for us?" I yelled at Stiles. I felt this great burst of anger for some reason. I had no idea where it came from. I just felt so angry.

"I'm trying to help." Stiles said. "You two are cursed. You know, it's not really the full moon that will cause you to physically change. It also happens to be when you're bloodlust is at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Scott questioned him.

"Urge to kill." I explained to him.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles." Scott growled at him.

"You gotta hear this." Stiles said turning around to his desk. He picked up a brown leather book and began reading from it. "The change can be caused by anger or anything else that raises your pulse. All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. The date's off tonight, Calla."

"Fine be like that, Mr. Paranoid." I said. "I'm outta here." I left the room and headed home.


	7. Chapter 6

I press my hands to the sides of my head as another wave of unbearable pain washed through me. I sat in the corner of my room in the darkness, window opened to let in some cold air and the full moon shining high in the sky. Sweat poured down my face as I tried to contain my cries of agony. I dropped my hands as pain stabbed the tips of my fingers. I looked at them in the light of the moon and saw the nails growing bigger and sharper. What the hell? My gums started to feel like thousands of little tiny needles were poking them. I stuck my finger slowly in my mouth and felt around and felt my canine teeth growing. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Go away, Dad, I'm fine." I groaned. There was another knock on the door.

"Calla, its Stiles." I got up slowly and went over to the door and opened it a crack. "Calla, let me in."

"Go away, Stiles. I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in, Calla!"

"It's Derek! Ok? It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me and Scott. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

"Scott left the party and left Allison there. She got a ride and when I told Scott who drove her home and bolted out the window and ran off into the woods."

"Who drove Allison home?"

"Calla, Derek's the one that drove Allison home." I slammed the door shut and jumped out the window and raced towards the woods. I got to the woods and saw something on a black camaro in the woods parking spot. Scott. I rushed towards and leapt at him and slammed him off the car and onto the ground.

"What are you doing here, Calla?" Scott growled. He turned and looked at me, his eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"Stopping you from doing something stupid." I said.

"Derek has Allison, Calla."

"You don't know that."

"I followed her scent here."

"Ok that's good enough for me. Let's go." We raced off into the woods and I felt like I was apart of the wind. I jumped over logs and rocks and mounds and puddles of water with ease with Scott beside me. I dodged every tree without even trying. I saw so many trees but I felt like I was seeing them all at once. Scott stopped and I stopped to. I sniffed the air. Allison's scent was strong here. A branch snapped and I looked around for the source. I felt a presence nearby.

"Where is she?" Scott called into the darkness.

"She's safe from you." Derek's voice sounded all around us. I continued to look around, trying to place the origin. I looked at Scott who was looking around too. I looked over his shoulder and saw a figure walking up behind him. I growled and jumped at Derek. His arm reached out fast and swiftly before I got to him and grabbed me by the throat and slammed me up against a tree. Scott leapt at Derek but Derek used his other arm to slam Scott up against the tree too. I struggled against the grip but the grip tighten when I did and I gasp for breath and grunted in pain when I felt nails dig into my neck, deep enough to draw blood.

"What did you do to her?" Scott growled at the older werewolf.

"Shh, quiet." Derek growled as he looked around. "Too late. They're here. Run." He let go of me and Scott and raced off into the woods. Scott and I looked at each other for a minute. Then, I heard multiple footsteps and raced off into the woods behind Derek, my bare feet kicking up dead leaves behind me. A flash of light flew past me and I covered my eyes. When I opened them, the world seemed to be turning around me and nothing was staying in one spot. Pain shot up my arm and I cried in pain and so did Scott beside me. I looked down at my right arm to see an arrow nailed in it attaching it to a tree. Three men came out of the darkness.

"Take them." The man in the front ordered the two in the back. Before they could shoot at us again, the back two flew back and it happened so quick, I didn't notice until Derek appeared in front of me and snapped the arrow in half and pulled my arm free. I rushed into the woods behind Scott and Derek behind me. After a couple minutes of running, I stopped and leaned up against a tree and Scott sat down on the forest floor. Derek stopped in front of us.

"Who were they?" I asked, gasping for breath.

"Hunters." Derek answered. "The kind that have been hunting our kind for centuries."

"US?!" Scott and I cried in unison.

"You mean you." Scott said.

"You did this to us." I added. Derek walked towards me and I had to grip the tree to balance myself.

"Is it really that bad?" Derek questioned us. "That you can see better, hear more clearly, mover faster than any human could ever hope? You guys have been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want." Scott said.

"You will." Derek said. "And you're going to need me if you want to know how to control it." He took another step forward and gripped mine and Scott's shoulders. I swear I would have fallen to the ground if I wasn't gripping the tree. "So Scott, Calla, you and I, we're siblings now." Derek stood up straight again and went back into the darkness. I sunk to the ground next to Scott and laid my head on his bare shoulder. We stayed like that until the sun came up and we stood up and walked to the road and started to follow it into town. An engine sounded behind us and I turned and saw Stiles' baby blue jeep. He stopped next to us and Scott opened the passenger door. He pulled the seat forward and stepped back to let me in.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Making me sit back there. Yeah, right."

"Bros before hoes, Cal." Scott smiled at me.

"Get your ass in there before I kick it back to town." I growled at him. He climbed in and I pushed the seat back and climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door and Stiles began to drive back to town. Stiles pulled off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. "Thanks." I muttered as I leaned up against the door and closed my eyes.

"You know what worries me the most?" Scott said from the back.

"If you say Allison, I'm punching you in the head." I growled.

"She probably hates me now."

"Probably."

"I doubt that." Stiles said. "But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel the fact that you both are freaking werewolves." I snapped my head up and opened my eyes and glared at him. "Ok, bad idea. Come on, I'll chain you both up on full moons."

"Please, don't ever say that to me again. The only person I would want to chain me up is Derek Hale." I slumped back into the seat and closed my eyes and saw Derek's beautiful face. I smiled to myself.

"Please, don't ever say that to me again." Stiles repeated my words.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"See ya, Calla." Stiles said to me.

"Bye, Cal." Scott said.

"See you, Scott. Bye, Stiles." I returned and left the lacrosse field and walked to the parking lot where my motorcycle stood. As I approached my bike, I saw Derek leaning up against it. I took a deep breath and walked over to my bike and tied my bag to the side. I then straightened up and looked up at Derek who looked down at me. We stayed like that for a moment before I broke the silence.

"What?" I questioned. He then leaned down.

"I heard your heart skip a beat last night." He whispered in my ear and with that he walked past me and went to his car. I turned around, my mouth opened.

"Hey! You just can't show up here like that and say something like that and just walk away!" I yelled after him. He ignored me and got into his camaro and drove away. "Unbelievable." I got on my bike and drove home, thinking about what Derek said to me.


	8. Chapter 7

I walked into the locker room and boys whistled at me as they walked out of the room.

"Come on, guys, back off." Stiles said. I smacked him across the back of the head.

"Come on, Stiles, back off." I said.

"I'm just trying to help, Cal."

"I know, such a good friend you are but you know I can take care of myself, Sty." I rounded on Greenberg. "Listen, Greenberg, back the hell off or I have my daddy come over to you house and kick your ass so hard, you'll be on my doorstep on your knees begging for forgiveness because you can't even stand up because your ass would hurt so bad."

"Ok, come on, Cal, let's go." Stiles pushed me in front of him and we walked down the rows of lockers and stopped in one where Scott was leaning against a locker with no shirt on.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott said, staring off into space.

"Is she giving you a second chance?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Scott repeated.

"Yeah, all right, so everything's good." Stiles exclaimed.

"No." Scott said.

"No?" I questioned him.

"Remember the hunters?" Scott asked. "Her dad's one of them."

"Her dad?" Stiles questioned him.

"Shot us. . . "

"Allison's father?" I asked him.

"With a crossbow. . ."

"Allison's father?" Stiles and I asked at the same time.

"Yes! Her father!" Scott yelled. Then, he got a grip of himself and started to freak out. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god." Stiles and I rushed over to Scott's side and I grabbed his face in my hands.

"Hey, snap back. Ok?"

"Oh, my god." Scott repeated. I slapped him across the face.

"All right?" I questioned him.

"He didn't recognize you did he?" Stiles asked.

"No, no, I don't think so." Scott said.

"Does she know about him?" I asked and Scott's eyes got wide.

"I don't know. What if she does?" Scott said and banged his head against the locker. The whistle blew outside. Oh snap.

"We got to go guys." Stiles said.

"This is going to kill me, man." Scott whined.

"Just focus on lacrosse." I said as Stiles picked up Scott's equipment all around him and shoved them into his arms. "Ok, let's go." Stiles and I rushed outside with Scott behind us.

"Ok, two on two from up top!" Coach yelled. The team lined up in the middle of the field, Danny being goalie and Jackson and Jack and front of him. Scott and I were first with Stiles and Greenberg behind us. The whistle blew and I scooped up the ball in front of me and Scott and I ran side by side towards Jack and Jackson. I dodged to the right of Jack and slammed my ball into the net. I turned around and saw a crowd gathering around Jackson who was on the ground. What the hell just happened? I score and something happens? I looked to the other side of the net and saw Scott crouching to the ground, hands placed on either side of his head and Stiles beside him. I rushed over to him.

"Scott? Scott, you ok?" I asked.

"I can't control it, Stiles." Scott muttered. "It's happening."

"What? Right here? Now?" Stiles questioned him. I looked around to see if anyone was watching us. I looked to the tree line and saw Derek. He was just standing there, hands stuffed in his black leather jacket, just watching us.

"Get him out of here, Sty." I said. Stiles lifted Scott up and walked off the field. I jogged to Derek. He grabbed me by the neck and led me into the woods and slammed me up against a tree. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I saw you on the field." Derek growled into my face that was protected behind my helmet.

"What are you talking about? That was Scott that lost control."

"He shifted in front of them. You were about to too."

"No, I wasn't."

"Before you took off, I saw your eyes glow yellow. You were about to shift too. If they find out who you guys are, they find out about me. About all of us. And if it's not just the hunters that's after us, it's everybody."

"But they didn't see anything! I swear!"

"And they won't. Because if you two even try to play in that game Saturday, I'm going to kill you guys myself." And with that, he disappeared in the woods. I sank to the ground and took my helmet off and placed my head between my legs, trying to gather myself up.


	9. Chapter 8

"What do you mean you guys can't play tomorrow night?" Coach questioned me and Scott as we walked into his office.

"We mean we can't play tomorrow night." I said.

"You mean you guys can't wait to play tomorrow night."

"No, Coach, we can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott said sternly.

"I'm not following." Coach said, sitting on the edge of his desk and crossing his arms across his chest. I looked at Scott and he looked at me.

"Um," Scott paused.

"We're having some. . ." I paused as I thought of something. "personal issues?"

"Is it a girl?"

"No." Scott and I said in unison.

"Is it a boy?"

"No." Scott and I repeated.

"Our goalie, Danny is gay."

"Yeah, I know that, Coach, but that's not it." Scott said.

"You don't think Danny's a good looking guy?" Coach asked.

"Uh," Scott stuttered.

"I think he's a good looking guy." I said. Scott looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. He turned back to Coach.

"That's not it." Scott said.

"Is it drugs?" Coach threw another question at us. "You know my brother was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotted. It was disgusted."

"My god." I muttered.

"What happened to him?" Scott asked.

"He got veneers." Coach answered. "Is that what's this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt?"

"Coach, if I was afraid of getting hurt then I wouldn't have sued the school." I said.

"We just been having trouble dealing with aggression." Scott said slowly.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved." Coach said.

"Coach, we can't play the game tomorrow night." I said sternly.

"Listen, Bryn, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line." Coach said, standing up and walking towards me and Scott. "And, McCall, you're attack man. You have to be there. Now, if you can't shoulder the responsibility then you can go back to the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line and putting Scott on the bench?" I questioned him.

"Bryn, McCall, play the game." Coach growled. My stomach sank as I walked out of the office. Be dead or take my chances playing first line? Be dead or take my chances playing first line? Well, at least I'll be killed by a hot ass guy.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Something grabbed my shoulders as I closed my locker and dragged me to the other side of the hallway. I looked over my shoulder and saw Stiles. I turned around pushed him off of me.

"Dude, don't man handle me like that." I growled at him.

"Sorry, just tell me what they're saying." Stiles said. I peered around the corner and saw my dad and Stiles' dad talking to the principle. "Can you hear them?"

"If you shut up." I growled over my shoulder at him. I looked back at my dad.

"I want everyone under the age of eighteen to be in their homes by nine thirty pm." My dad said. "We'd like to institute the curfew effective immediately."

"Curfew because of the body." I told Stiles.

"Unbelievable." Stiles said. "Our dads our out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing what ever he wants." I turned around and faced Stiles, leaning up against the wall.

"Well, I can't actually tell my dad the truth about Derek." I said.

"We can do something." Stiles said.

"Like what?"

"Like find the other half of the body."


	10. Chapter 9

I was laying on my bed reading my chemistry book when my door burst opened and Scott appeared.

"Sure, come in." I muttered, not putting my book down.

"I found it."

"Found what?" Before Scott could answer, Stiles voice sounded.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And, yes, I had a lot of Adderall." Stiles said hastily. I sat up on the edge of my bed and stared at the two boys.

"What?" They finally asked in unison.

"Was there some kind of party in my own room that I wasn't aware of?" I asked. Scott ignored me.

"I found something of Derek Hale's." He said.

"Are you kidding what?" Stiles asked.

"I think there's something there. I smelled blood."

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. I looked at him wide eyed. "I mean, that's terrible. Whose blood?"

"I don't know." Scott answered. "But when we do, your dads nail Derek for murder."

"And then you can help us figure out how the hell we're going to play lacrosse without shifting because no way in hell I'm going to miss that game." I said to Stiles. "Come on, let's go see whose blood this is."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW

I pulled my motorcycle up in front of Beacon Hills Hospital next to Stiles' jeep. I turned off my bike and walked to the front doors of the hospital with Stiles to my left and Scott to my right.

"How do we even know if the body's here?" Stiles muttered.

"Give me a second." I said and I walked to the front desk where a slender woman was sitting at a computer with long thin brown hair and green eyes. "Hey, Carly,"

"No," She said flatly.

"What? No? But you didn't even hear what I have to say."

"Listen, a couple hours ago, when your father came in with that body in woods, he told me not to tell you anything."

"My father? Couple hours ago? Body in the woods? Thanks, Carly." I smiled at her.

"You did not hear that, Calla." She said, pointing her slender finger at me.

"My lips are sealed." I said, running my fingers across my lips. I turned to go back to Scott and Stiles but stopped and turned back to Carly. "Listen, I got this awful rash on my back and the only doctor I trust is Mrs. McCall. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Last time I saw her, she came out of the morgue looking at the body in the woods."

"The morgue?"

"Damn it, Calla, I'm calling your father."

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." I turned and went back to Scott and Stiles. "The body's here. It's in the morgue."

"I'm still calling your father, Calla." Carly called after me.

"Hurry up before my father gets here." I growled at Scott. He slipped into the morgue and I went back to the front desk to see if I could talk some sense into Carly but Stiles stopped me.

"Look, there's Lydia." Stiles said.

"And?"

"Come on, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"If a guy came up to you, what would you want him to say?"

"I would want him to have a decent pick up line."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the help." Stiles muttered as he walked over to Lydia. I leaned up on the counter and watched him talk and talk and blabber and blabber and until Lydia took off her Bluetooth and looked at Stiles with a confused look on her face and said something. Stiles was quiet for a moment before he said something and walked back over to me.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked.

"Don't even get me started." He muttered. I turned to Carly.

"Listen, Carls, maybe we can work out a solution." I said.

"Oh, she worked out a solution." A man's voice sounded behind me. I closed my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I opened my eyes and turned around to see a tall, blonde hair man standing over me, glaring down at me. I turned sharply back to Carly.

"Isn't there a solution that doesn't involve my father?"

"Nope, she's all yours, Jake." Carly said, returning to her computer. Jake grabbed me by the neck and pulled me away from the desk.

'Call me," I mouthed to Stiles.


	11. Chapter 10

"You are not to leave this room for a week, do you understand me, Calla?" Jake said.

"What school? And work?"

"Fine, leave your room for those two reasons only. And give me the keys to your bike."

"I need it to get to work."

"Fine, no computer."

"I need it for school."

"Fine, you're grounded to this room for a week. You are to only leave this room to go to work and school. And no Scott or Stiles for the week, so hand over your phone." I groaned and pulled out my phone from my pocket and handed it to Jake who snatched it from me and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and twiddled my thumbs when a clank sounded on my window. I got up and opened it and saw Stiles and Scott below.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled down at them.

"We've been trying to call you." Stiles said.

"My dad confiscated my phone."

"Well, the blood I smelled at Derek's house smelt the same on the body." Scott said.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"We need your help."

"I'm confined to my room until next week."

"It involves distracting Derek." Scott and Stiles said in a sing song voice. I stamped my foot in frustration. I didn't want to break my dad's rules but I didn't want to miss this opportunity and I was pretty sure Derek liked me too.

"Give me a minute." I said. I walked to my door and opened it slightly and slipped out when I saw no one in the hallway. I walked on my tiptoes down the hallway to the staircase. I walked down a few steps, stepping on the outside of the steps so the steps don't creak. I peered through the spaces of the railing and into the living room to see my dad pass out on the couch with NASCAR on the T.V. Ok, that's good, he should be out for at least a couple hours. I ran back up the steps and back into my room and closed the door. I grabbed my jacket from my closet and slipped into it and went back to the window. "You might want to step back." Stiles and Scott took a couple steps back and climbed through the window and onto the roof. I let myself slid down the roof on my butt and when I got to the edge, I kicked off and did a flip off the roof and landed on my feet in the front yard, in front of Scott and Stiles.

"Ok, now, let's go Mrs. Showoff." Stiles muttered and we all climbed into his jeep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You know, I don't feel right about this." I said, climbing out of the jeep.

"It's fine, Cal." Stiles said.

"No, it's not, Sty, I mean, I'm basically trying to have sex with the hottest guy in Beacon Hills just so you can find a stupid body."

"You want to know something, Calla?" Scott asked me as I closed the door and he looked at me through the window.

"What?"

"The other day when I went to Derek's house, I actually talked to him." Excitement fluttered in me.

"Really?! What did you say? What did HE say?"

"He told me that since he knows how to control shifts, he can be with a girl like you." I felt like jumping up and down like a four year old in a candy store.

"Give me five minutes then come in."

"Atta girl." Scott smiled at.

"Go get him, Cal." Stiles yelled at me as I turned and walked to the burnt down, abandoned house of Derek's. The black camaro was there and I walked past it to the front porch. I opened my mouth to call out Derek's name but something grabbed me from behind and slammed me up against a tree. Why does it always have to be a tree? I stared into the eyes of Derek.

"Hey, Derek," I chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at me. He was so close to me, I felt his hot breath in the cold night tickle my nose.

"Well, I was just thinking about what you told me the other day in the school parking lot and I was thinking maybe we go grab a bite to eat maybe we could discuss if we want to go out or something or maybe you could just kiss me so I won't feel like an idiot anymore and I should stop talking now before you hurt me." Derek stared at me for a moment before stepping back from me. He walked to his car and opened the passenger side door. I slowly walked to him and climbed in and he closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat and drove out of the woods.


	12. Chapter 11

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at Scott as I walked to him. It was morning and cops were all over the place around Derek's place. Scott was leaning up against Stiles' jeep. Stiles was over by the house talking to his dad. Cops came out of the house with Derek in handcuffs. He looked at me in a way that I felt like my heart just got stomped on. 'I'm so, so sorry.' I mouth to him before the cops threw him in the back of the cop car. I turned my attention back to Scott.

"Stiles, called them not me." Scott protested.

"I can't believe this." I said, running my hands through my hair. "I can not believe this. I thought you guys were just going to come in and see what's in the ground, cover it back up and get the hell out."

"I'm sorry, Calla."

"I finally met someone. I finally met someone who makes my legs weak when he walks towards me, who makes my heart skip just by looking at me and now he probably hates me."

"I doubt that, Calla, it's impossible to hate you." I glared at him.

"Callana Alana Bryn!" An angry voice yelled at me. I looked to my left and saw my father's face glowing bright red. Oh, shit. I slowly made my way to him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, would you like the truth or the lie?"

"You know what? I don't want either. Sit on that hood until I'm done here." I turned and sat on the hood of the cop car that Derek was in. Stiles walked over to me and sat down next to me. I sat on my hands so I wouldn't have the urge to strangle him.

"So, how was last night?" Stiles asked. I glared at him.

"Really? Really, Stiles? How was last night? That's the best you got?" I growled at him.

"I'm sorry, Calla."

"That's actually what Scott said. Do you know how much trouble I am by my father? I'm in so much trouble, my father might pull me off the team. And the guy, the guy I might be in love with already is going to hate me. So, Stiles, instead of asking me how was last night, you should be asking me, who do you want to take over first line when you get pulled off?" Stiles didn't say anything. "You know what, Stiles? Just go, please, just go." Stiles reluctantly just got up and went back to his jeep. I watched as he drove out of the woods. I looked back to the cops and saw my father depart from them and walk to me.

"Get in the car." He growled me. I got off the hood and got in the passenger seat of the car. I buckled my seatbelt and Jake drove out of the woods. We didn't speak until we got back into town. It was Jake who broke the silence.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"So much I'm getting pulled off the team?" I muttered.

"Maybe. I ground you and you sneak out of the house?"

"Wait who said anything about me sneaking out of the house last night?"

"Stiles can never keep a secret when he has Adderall." I groaned.

"And you then you sneak out of the house this morning."

"Yeah, well, my cell phone rang and you weren't there and I was curious and I answered it and it was Stiles and I guess I can say, curiosity killed the cat."

"You think this is a joke?"

"No, sir."

"What happened to you, Calla?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be a straight A student, good behavior even when you were with Scott and Stiles. Then, school started and you like changed." I looked out the window.

"Yeah, you can say something like that." I muttered as we pulled up in front of the house. He put the car in park and looked over at me. I looked over at him too.

"I'm grounding you." He said.

"For how long?"

"A month."

"Daddy,"

"Calla, I grounded you and you broke those rules. A month, Calla."

"What about lacrosse?"

"You can stay on."

"Thank you, Daddy." I got out of the car and shut the door. I locked eyes with Derek before walking into the house.


	13. Chapter 12

I walked onto the field between Scott and Stiles. Lights surrounded the field, lighting the field. People crowded the stands and chattering to one another. I saw Jake and I waved at him and he smiled and waved back. The whistle blew and Scott and I left Stiles on the bench and went into the field. Me in the middle and Scott in front of Danny with two other people. I took a deep and breath wishing that everything would be ok. A guy from the other team and Jackson from our team went to the middle and crouched to the ground, the ball in the middle of them. The whistle blew and Jackson scooped up the ball only to drop. He ran back and grabbed and tossed to another teammate. I ran along the side making myself open but my teammates ignored me. One of my teammates got sandwiched between two people from the other team and dropped the ball. I saw it laying on the ground so I took my chances. I bolted towards it and just as I was about to scoop it up, something slammed into my right shoulder. I fell to the ground and did a couple of rolls until I landed on my stomach. I looked up and saw that it was Jackson. What the hell was he doing? Jackson scooped up the ball and slammed it into the goalie. The whistle blew and the stands went wild. Anger flushed through me. That was suppose to be my shot not Jackson's. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned around and saw Scott.

"You need to calm down, Calla, your eyes are yellow." Scott whispered to me.

"That was my shot, though, Scott." I growled at him. "That was my shot and he took it from me."

"I know, it's brutal, you need to calm down, Calla," Scott repeated.

"Yeah, well, calm down while you're reading that." I turned him around and he saw the sign that said We love you Jackson. Allison was holding it up with Lydia. "Brutal, huh?" I turned back to the field. I saw a group of our teammates huddling up by the sidelines. I smacked Scott across the chest and pointed to them.

"But what if she's open?" Greenberg asked.

"Who's the captain, me or you?" Jackson growled at him.

"Jackson, come on, dude, I just wanna win."

"We will win.

"But,"

"What did I say? Huh?"

"Don't pass to Bryn and make McCall stays out of the way." The group departed and I turned back to Scott whose eyes were growing yellow with anger.

"Brutal, huh?" I repeated, gripping my stick so hard, I surprised it didn't break. The whistle broke and I took my starting position. That's it. I'm going to embarrass Jackson so freaking bad. I'm going to show just how good a girl really is at lacrosse. The whistle blew and Jackson and the guy slammed into each other, trying to get the ball first. Their sticks collided and the ball flew into the air. I jumped up and caught it out of the air before anyone else could. I landed hard on the ground and with Adeline running through my veins, I rushed forward to the net. I slid past one of the opponents and ducked under another and slicing before two more before I took my shot. I slammed my stick forward and fired the ball into the net. The crowd went wild. Four to five. One more and we'll be tied with them. Two more and we'll be in the lead. I went back to the starting point. I looked behind me at Scott and saw his eyes glowing yellow and his bottom fangs biting his upper lip. Oh, god, I must look the same. I face back to the front. As long as no one dies and no sees my face, I think I'll be ok. The game started and the ball went to the opposing team and the guy ran full speed to our goal. Scott rushed forward and slammed himself into the guy and the guy went flying back. Scott scooped up the ball and fired it at me. I caught it and bolted to the goal and of course, I scored. I felt so pumped, I felt like I could run the entire west coast without stopping. I took my starting position again and the game started. The whistle blew and Jackson got the ball who tossed it to Greenberg and he tossed it to me. Ha, beat that Jackson! I raced to the goal only to stop when the three attack men stood in front of me and two more of the opposing team behind me. Oh, crap. I looked around for another route. If I go left, I go out of the sidelines. If I go right then I got out of the sidelines. Seventeen seconds left in the game. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do. My head felt like it was exploding and my arms felt like I needed to punch someone. Four seconds left and two attack men charged at me. I closed my eyes and shot the ball towards the net. The crowd went wild and I opened my eyes and saw that we won. My head exploded with pain and anger and I clutched my head. I looked to Scott and saw him racing off towards the school and I looked to the stands and saw my dad on the phone. I raced off to the woods and once I was safe behind the tree, I tore off my helmet and pressed my back up against a tree and slid to the forest floor. Fury and anger and pain and rage and fear all burned inside me and I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted cry out in pain. I wanted someone to comfort me and tell me everything would be alright. Tears flooded from my eyes as I tried to get a grip of myself. I closed my eyes tightly and banged my head back against the tree. Something brushed down my cheek and I opened my eyes and saw green brown eyes of Derek. That's must be what my dad was on the phone for. Derek slowly and gently caressed my cheek and my muscles began to melt. His left hand cupped my cheek and he ran his thumb across my lips, pausing at my fangs that stuck out from my lips. They begin to shrink and I felt my nails grow shorter.

"Calla!" A voice called for me. Stiles. "Calla!" I looked to the right and saw him by the tree line. I looked back at Derek only to see him gone. How the hell does he do that? When I didn't see him, I grabbed my helmet and stood up and walked out of the trees. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Yeah, I got a grip of myself. Where's Scott?"

"At the school."

" Come on." We raced back to the school building, exchanging the information that our dads were talking about on the phone and I followed Scott's sweaty scent to the locker room. We walked in and walked through a rows of lockers and looked to the left and saw Scott kissing Allison. Whoa. We backed up to give them some privacy. Curiosity overtook us and we peered around the corner and saw Allison walk away from Scott.

"Stiles, Calla." She smiled at us as she walked past us.

"Hey," Stiles said.

"What's up?" I said and she walked out of the locker room. Scott walked to us and we came out from behind the lockers and met him half way. He was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I kissed her." Scott said.

"We saw." Stiles said.

"She kissed me." Scott smiled even bigger.

"Saw that too." Stiles said. "That's pretty good, huh?"

"I don't know how but I controlled it." Scott said. "How did you control it?"

"Well, that's why I'm here." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"My dad got a call." Stiles said.

"So did mine. The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body." I said.

"And?" Scott questioned us.

"She'll keep it simple, won't you, Calla?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, medical examiner determined killer of girl animal, not human." I said.

"Derek's human, not animal." Stiles added.

"Derek not killer."

"Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?" Scott questioned us.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass." Stiles sighed. "Our dads ID the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?!"

"Derek's sister." I said.


	14. Chapter 13

"I just woke up covered up in sweat." Scott said as I joined the two boys and walked up the front steps of the school. "I never had a dream like that before."

"Really? I have." Stiles said. "Usually ends a little differently."

"A, I meant I never had a dream that felt that real and B," Scott began but I cut him off.

"Don't ever give us that much detail about you in bed again." I said.

"Exactly." Scott agreed with me and we turned right down the hallway.

"Noted." Stiles said. "But, let me take a guess here."

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Stiles said. We both looked at him like we knew he was lying. "Yeah, that's totally it." Scott sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Hey, come on, Scott, it's going to be fine." I said. "I'm going over to Derek's tomorrow."

"Aren't you grounded?" Stiles asked.

"Aren't you?" I threw the question back at him.

"No,"

"Then, I'm not." I smiled at him.

"Cal, you break a one week grounding and you get grounded again for a month. Your dad is going to ground you for two months if he finds out."

"Oh, relax, Sty, my dad's going to San Diego for the weekend so it's all good."

"Ok, well, back to Scott's killing Allison dream, I think you guys are handling this thing really well. I mean, you can't actually take a class on this."

"Maybe not a class, but a teacher." I said, biting my lower lip.

"Who, Derek?" Scott yelled in my left ear and Stiles yelled in my right. I cringed in pain.

"Ow, jeez, guys, that hurts." I said. Scott and Stiles slapped me against the head. "Ow! Ok, do that again and I'm gonna punch you guys so hard in the nose, you're going to be sneezing out of your belly buttons." They ignored me.

"Did you forget the part where we got him tossed into jail?" Stiles said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "You guys are the one who got him tossed into jail not me. Ok?" We made our way to the back door of the school.

"You know, she's got a point." Scott said.

"Scott, Calla, I am not ready to die."

"The dream felt so real though."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." We pushed through the back door and stopped abruptly when we saw cop cars everywhere. There was a school bus with the back door bent and ripped off its hinges and there was blood everywhere.

"Oh, Scott, what did you do?" I breathed. Scott raced back inside.

"She's probably fine." I said, chasing after him with Stiles behind me.

"She's not answering my texts, Calla." Scott said as he pulled out his phone.

"It could just be a coincidence, Scott." Stiles said.

"Just help me find her, ok?" Scott asked. I looked at all the students by there locker and tried to find the black wavy hair girl.

"Look there she is." I said, pointing in front of Scott.

"Where?" Scott exclaimed looking around.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you."

"Calla!"

"Sorry, sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." Scott turned to a locker and banged on it with his fist causing a big dent in it. I heard his heartbeat going like a hundred miles an hour. "Whoa, Scott, take it easy. Look there she is over there."

"Calla,"

"No, I'm serious, she just came in through the front doors." Scott looked up from the locker and rushed over to Allison and took her into a big bear hug. "Well, glad to see she's ok."

"How come Scott had the dream and not you?" Stiles asked. "I mean, you're the one who's head over heels for Derek."

"Scott's head over heels for Allison."

"Did you have a dream last night?"

"No," I lied. I looked to my right and saw Jackson by the bent locker door trying to fix it. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" He growled at me. I turned and covered my smile behind my hand.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I sat next to Stiles in Chemistry and copied the notes off the board and into my notebook. Scott was in front of us, fidgeting like a nervous rabbit.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered to us.

"Could have been animal blood." I said.

"Yeah, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles added.

"And did what?" Scott asked.

"Ate it." Stiles said. I nudged his elbow with mine as if to tell him to shut up.

"Raw?" Scott questioned him. I closed my eyes and grinded my teeth together.

"No, you stopped to bake it in the little werewolf oven. It comes with every werewolf. Mine got lost in the mail." I growled under my breath.

"You're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles said.

"Mr. Stilinksi," Mr. Harris called to Stiles. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you, Miss Bryn and Mr. McCall would benefit some distance apart, yes?"

"No," Stiles and I said together.

"Mr. Harris, if you move Stiles then that means I have to do my own work." I said. A low laughter washed over the room.

"Mr. Stilinksi, over there, Mr. McCall, over there, Miss Bryn, stay where you are." Stiles and Scott got up and moved to opposite sides of the room. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." I heard Stiles laugh as he moved to his new seat. I continued to take notes until a girl jumped up and looked out the window.

"Hey, I think they found something." She said. Everybody got out of their seats and rushed to the window. I looked between Stiles and Scott and saw paramedics pushing a stretcher with a man on it to an ambulance.

"That's an awfully big rabbit." I muttered. The man on the stretcher sat up quickly and yelled in pain. I jumped back in freight and took a deep breath. Scott back away from the window, fear written all over his face. Stiles and I looked over at him. We walked over to his side.

"This is good, he's not dead." Stiles reassured Scott. "Dead guys can't do that."

"Guys, I did that." Scott said.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

I grabbed my lunch tray and walked over to an empty table with Scott and Stiles behind me. I sat down on one side and Stiles sat down on my right side with Scott across from us.

"Dreams aren't memories, Scott." I said.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott protested. "Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked Scott though I could feel by the waves that were rolling off Stiles, the question was directed to me.

"One, he's hot," I said.

"Let's skip that and go on, shall we?" Stiles said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Two, during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control. And the night of the game, when I ran off into the woods, he was there and I. . . . I . . . . I don't know. I somehow felt calm around him and I changed back."I said.

"You felt calm around Derek?"

"Yeah."

"Derek Hale?"

"Yes, Stiles, Derek Hale."

"If he was in control of himself on the full moon then he can help me. He was in control while I was running around in the woods chasing some innocent guy." Scott said. I took a bite of my apple with a satisfying crunch and sweet apple juice flooded my mouth and drowned my tongue.

"You don't know that." Stiles said.

"I don't now know it." Scott protested.

"That doesn't make any sense." I said.

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott said.

"You can't cancel." Stiles said. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Lydia sat down on the left side of Scott.

"Uh," Stiles stuttered.

"Homework." I said quickly, saving Stiles' ass from embarrassment.

"Yeah." Scott agreed.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles leaned over to me and asked. I shrugged my shoulders as Allison sat down on the right side of Scott. Enya sat to the left of me and Mark sat at the head of the table and Danny to the right of Stiles.

"Get up." Jackson ordered Mark.

"How come you never ask Danny to move?" Mark whined.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny answered. Mark got up and moved to a different table and Jackson sat. "So, I'm hear they say it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said. What a dumbass.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said. Jackson looked at her. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Jackson said. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyways."

"Can we talk about something that's slightly more fun?" Lydia asked. "Like, where are we going tomorrow?" Scott and Allison looked at Lydia in astonishment. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking about what we were going to do." Allison said, swallowing her mouthful of food.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said.

"Hanging out?" Scott questioned Allison who chugged her water nervously. "Like the four of us?" Stiles and I shook our heads to Scott.

"It sounds fun." Allison said.

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said picking up a fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Lydia snatched the fork from his hands. I rolled my eyes as I stole Stiles' chocolate milk off his tray.

"Calla," He whined.

"You're not allowed to drink chocolate milk when you're on Adderall." I said.

"And you're not allowed to sneak out of the house when you're grounded either."

"How about I drink this chocolate milk so you won't get in trouble by your father and you won't tell my dad that I'm sneaking out of the house?"

"That's a lose win deal."

"And?" I took a chug from the milk and Stiles just gave up.

"How about bowling?" Lydia suggested. "You love to bowl, Jackson."

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson said.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison questioned him. "You can bowl, right, Scott?" Oh, this isn't going to be good.

"Sort of." Scott muttered. Yeah, this isn't going to be good.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott glared at him. Told you it wasn't going to be good.


	15. Chapter 14

"You're a terrible bowler." I told Scott as we walked down the school steps.

"I know!" Scott exclaimed. "I'm such an idiot."

"It was like watching a car wreck." Stiles said.

"First it was the whole group date thing." I said.

"Then that phrase." Stiles said.

"Hang out." Scott said.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, ok?" Stiles said. "It's like death. Once you hang out with her, you might as well become her gay best friend."

"Yeah, if that ever happens, you and Danny can start hanging out." I said.

"How is this happening?" Scott whined. "I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said.

"I don't even know how we like you." I said.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott continued.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles questioned us.

"I'm sure not attracted to you." I said.

"I make attack man and the team captain wants to destroy me and now," He pulled out his phone and checked the time. "and now we're going to be late for work. Come on, Calla."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

I pulled my bike up to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic parking lot and killed the engine. I took off my helmet and waited for Scott to get off before I got off. We rushed inside and went to the back room where our boss was working.

"Sorry we're late." Scott said as we dumped our bags in the corner.

"You all of two minutes late." Cory said.

"We just don't want you to think we're slacking." I said.

"Scott, Calla, I guarantee that you guys are the least slacking people in this town." Cory said. I went over to a box of dog supplies and began to put them away when Scott slapped my shoulder and I turned and saw my father and the deputy walk through the door. I looked down and heard Scott sigh with relief when we saw a dog in with them. "Hey, look who's ready to get their stitches out."

"Hey there, Scott, staying out of trouble?" Stiles dad asked. Scott didn't answer.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinksi." I greeted him. "Dad."

"Hey, Calla." Jake greeted me as he lifted the German Shepherd onto the table.

"Don't your flight leave today?" I asked Jake.

"Not until tonight." He turned his attention to Cory. "Hey, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" I continued to unpack the supplies. Stiles' dad handed a folder to Cory and he took it from him and opened it.

"Sacramento still can't figure out what type of animal it is." Stiles' dad said.

"I'm not exactly an expert." Cory said. "This is the guy that got attacked on the bus?" Scott and I exchanged glances but continued to work.

"Yeah and we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body."

"A wolf?" Scott and I questioned them. Cory, Stiles' dad and Jake looked at us.

"Well," I stuttered.

"Uh," Scott paused. "I mean,"

"I think,"

"We read somewhere,"

"That wolves haven't been in"

"California,"

"For like,"

"60 years." Scott finished.

"Exactly." I agreed.

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory." Cory said. "They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Scott questioned Cory.

"Long term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Cory laid down a picture of the bus driver's face. "Those are claw marks." He pointed to the cuts on the guys face.

"A wolf would have gone for the throat or spinal cord." I said.

"Yes." Cory agreed.

"Could it be a mountain lion?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." Cory muttered looked through the pictures again. "A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles and then go through the throat." Scott and I exchanged glances and I could tell by the horrified look on his face he was reliving his dream.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"Why are you here and carrying curly fries?" Scott asked as we made our way into the hospital.

"Because I'm trying to get on Carly's good side and she likes curly fries. Why do you have Chinese food?"

"I'm trying to get the car from my mom for tomorrow night." Scott answered.

"Derek's picking me up tomorrow. He wants to show me something." I smiled at that thought.

"Well, come with me to my mom and I'm come with you to Carly. I could use some backup."

"Fine." I groaned. "Just hurry up with it. I want to give the curly fries to Carly while they're warm." I followed to one of the front desk where a black curly hair woman was bent over the counter doing paperwork. She looked up and saw us and smiled.

"Is my beautiful, talented and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Melissa said.

"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Scott said.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving," All the way up to this point, Scott was smiling. "most conniving little con artist ever. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night." I couldn't help but laugh. Scott looked over at me.

"You're suppose to be backing me up." He said.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but she got you there. I like your mom. She's funny." I said. Scott turned his attention back to his mom.

"Mom." He said.

"What?" She asked. "There's a curfew, no car. But I will take this." She snatched the Chinese food from Scott. "Love you." She disappeared into the back room.

"Love you too." Scott muttered. "Ok, come on, let's go deal with your problem." I walked over to the next front desk to Carly.

"Hey, Carls." I said.

"Thanks for the fries. Now go away." She snatched the fries from my hands.

"Carly, I'm just trying to say sorry."

"No, you're just trying to get on my good side so I won't call your dad and tell him that you're planning on going out this weekend." Scott laughed and I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Calla, but I just still amused on how she does that." I turned my attention back to Carly.

"Carly, I would never do such a thing. Not with me being grounded and there's a curfew. I mean, I would never, ever, ever," Carly cut me off.

"You keep bringing me fries and I won't tell your father."

"Deal." I held out my hand and she shook it. I began to walk away but stopped and turned around. "Another thing, Carls," Without looking up from her paperwork, she picked the phone up. "Ok, ok, ok, I'm out of here. Geez."


	16. Chapter 15

I pulled my bike up in front of the burnt down house, the sodden leaves on the forest floor sticking to my tires. I killed the engine and took off my helmet and hung it on my handlebar. I got off and took a deep breath as I looked to the house.

"Derek?" I called out. "I know you're there." A couple seconds later, Derek appeared out of the house and stood on the front porch, hands stuffed in his black leather jacket. I cleared my throat and walked towards him on shaky legs. "Listen, I just want to make it clear that I had no part of you getting arrested. We also don't know what happened to your sister. But Scott thinks he did something last night. And I think he's right, because some part of me feels the same way. Scott had a dream about someone and I just had a horrible feeling that I was hurting someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." I looked up into Derek's eyes.

"You think you guys attacked the driver?" Derek asked.

"Did you see what we did last night?"

"No."

"Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Is Scott gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could we kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to kill someone?"

"Probably." I groaned and turned my back to him. I heard him walk off the porch and walk over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel his muscles tighten when he had to support my weight. He laid his head on my left shoulder. "Look, I can help you guys remember. I can show you how to control the shifts, even on a full moon. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let you senses, your sight, smell touch. Let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just go back?"

"Do you want to remember what happened?"

"Scott just wants to know if he hurt him."

"No, he doesn't. He just wants to know if he'll hurt her. Now, the question is, why do you want to know?" Excellent question.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

Stiles pulled his jeep up right up to the school fence and we all got out. We walked to the fence and saw Stiles walking with us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "Only werewolves allowed."

"Someone needs to keep watch." Scott said.

"How come I'm always the guy that keeps watch?" Stiles whined.

"Because there's two werewolves and a human and little human Stiles stays behind." I said.

"Ok, why is it starting to feel like your Batman and I'm Robin and Calla's. . . Calla is just her evil little self." Stiles asked.

"Watch it." I growled at him.

"Well, I don't want to be Robin all the time." Stiles whined.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott said.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles questioned us.

"Just go wait in the car." I said.

"Oh, my god." Stiles growled as he went back to the jeep. Scott and I climbed the chain link fence and did a flip over it. We made our way slowly to the bus that was surrounded by yellow crime tape.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Scott asked me.

"This is what Derek said." I muttered. I placed a hand on the bus door to open it and when I did, I heard a scream somewhere in my hand. I jumped back in shock.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Come on." I reluctantly pushed the door opened and climbed inside the bus. As I faced the rows of seats, a sharp wind hit me in the stomach. I just felt a wave of emotions. Fear, hatred, bloodlust. I look to the end of the bus and jumped back when I saw something being thrown at me. I saw someone on the floor and someone else trying to help him and then someone else was trying to attack the creature at the end of the bus. The person helping the man on the floor was bigger than the one at the end of the bus. That must be Scott helping the man. Then that was me fighting the creature. I could tell Scott was reliving the same thing because of the looks on his face. The way he jumped at everything he touched. A horn honked and I looked to my left at Stiles' jeep. Then, a light shone into the bus. "Well, time to go." I pushed my way out of the car with Scott behind me. I jumped onto a roof of a car and did a flip over the fence. Scott did the same behind me. I raced to the jeep and climbed in with Scott in the passenger seat and me in the back. Stiles backed the jeep up and turned it around and began to drive away from the school.

"Did it work? Did you guys remember?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, we were there last night." Scott said. "And the blood, a lot of it was Calla's."

"So, you guys did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes at the back of the bus, but they weren't mine or Calla's. It was Derek." I sat back and ran my fingers back and forth across my lips, trying to think.

"What about the driver?"

"I think we were trying to protect him." I said. "I think, Scott was trying to help the driver and I was just trying to ward the creature off. That's why a lot of the blood was mine and not the driver's or Scott's."

"Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked.

"Because it wasn't Derek." I said. "The scent was different."

"It has to be a pack thing." Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Yeah, because ripping out someone's throat out is a real bonding experience." I muttered.

"Yeah, but you guys didn't do it, so you guys aren't killers. And it also means," Stiles said.

"I can go out with Allison tomorrow." Scott smiled.

"I was going to say it means that you guys won't kill me."

"Oh, yeah, that too." I chuckled.


	17. Chapter 16

I looked out my window and saw the black camaro there and my heart leapt into my throat. I raced to the mirror quickly pulled my blonde hair up into a high ponytail making sure every strand of hair was in place. I grabbed my black jacket and slipped into it as I raced down the steps and out the door to the car. I walked to the passenger side and got in.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hey, Calla." He greeted me as he pulled away from the house and headed to the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." We pulled over the side of the road and he turned off the engine. "Come on." He got out of the car and I followed him. He headed into the woods. I reluctantly followed him. A branch snapped somewhere to the left of me and I raced forward to Derek and clung to his left arm. I heard him chuckle lightly. "Relax, Calla, its just a deer." It was so dark and cold but Derek was my light in these woods and I felt warm next to him. "Ok, close your eyes." I did so and took my hand into his firm hand and began to pull me along the woods until we stopped. "Now, open." I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. We were in a clearing and there were white flowers were everywhere. All in a clutter that formed a circle. So many of them, it looked like a moon.

"These are beautiful." I gasped as I bent down to smell one.

"There called Calla Lilies. Everytime I look at one, they remind me of you." He bent down next to me. "You know, I haven't been in a serious relationship for a while so I might be a little rusty." He plucked a flower from the stem and twirled it in his hands. "And if you're wondering why I haven't kissed you yet, it's because I normally let the girls make the first move." He leaned over and placed the flower on the right side of my hair.

"You seemed to be doing just fine to me. Though, I never expected a serious, secretive man like you to be so incredibly hot and sweet. And as for the kissing thing, maybe I never kissed anyone before." I stood up and went back to the car he followed and got into the driver's seat and I got into the passenger seat. It was quiet for a moment before Derek broke the silence.

"You really never kissed anyone?"

"No."

"How can a beautiful, cute girl like you never been kissed?" I looked through the darkness of the car and found his green brown eyes looking at me and my eyes locked onto his.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just waiting for the one, you know."

"Do think I might be the one? Cause I certainly hope that you might be the one for me."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You want to try to find out?" I bit my bottom lip as my heart pounded against my chest. I leaned slowly forward and tilted my head to the left. I felt my lips brush slightly up against his and I felt dizzy. I pressed our lips deeper together and as instinct, I slid my tongue into his mouth. He gave a growl of satisfaction and began to kiss back. He clashed his tongue against mine and I felt like I was a hostage to him. We kissed violently but passionately for a moment before we broke off. I backed away from him and clenched my fists together as I felt my nails growing longer. A finger touched my chin and pulled my head to look left. "You need to anchor yourself to something and don't let it go. You need to calm down. You don't look good in yellow." I closed my eyes and imagined myself in bed with Derek. Oh god, I wish that could happened. Feel every inch of his body. I took a deep breath and just stuck with a picture of Derek's beautiful face. I let the breath out and opened my eyes to see Derek's eyes. "There you go. You look beautiful in blue."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"I'll see you soon right?" I asked Derek as he pulled up to my house.

"Sooner than you think." He smiled at me. I smiled back and got out and walked up the path to my house. I opened the door and kicked off my shoes as I still smiled to myself, thinking about the kiss. Screams sounded upstairs and I bolted up the steps two at a time and walked into my room and turned on my light to see Stiles and Scott cowering on my bed and my dad holding a baseball bat. Wait, Dad?! Oh snap.

"Dad, what are you doing home?" I asked, waiting for him to yell at me for breaking the grounding rules again.

"I didn't like San Diego. Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. They wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly. And by the way did you know that you're grounded?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And do any of you even care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." Scott, Stiles and I said in unison.

"No, all right then. Well, you know what then? I had enough parenting for tonight. I have to go to the hospital." Jake tossed the bat onto the bed and walked out.

"Hospital? Why?" I questioned him. "Did Carly rat me out?"

"No, she didn't but she should have."

"So why are you going?"

"The bus driver passed away a couple hours ago." And with that, Jake left. I turned to face Scott and Stiles.

"Derek." Scott and I growled. It had to be him. He must of done something to the guy before he came to pick me up. At that moment, everything that me and Derek shared that night faded away. Jeez, if I did something stupid tonight with Scott, I really hope Derek would forgive me because that kiss was amazing. Scott and I jumped out the window and ran to Derek's place.


	18. Chapter 17

"Ok, Scott, let's just take this easy." I said as we approached the ram shack. "I mean, I don't want to ruin anything between us." Scott burst through the door with me behind him. There was burnt staircase in front of us, a hallway to the right, a room to the left and another room to the right. It was all so dark and muggy and secretive.

"Derek!" Scott yelled through the house. "We know you're here! You did that."

"I didn't do anything." Derek's voice echoed.

"You killed him, Derek!" I yelled as Scott made his way to the staircase and began to ascend it.

"He died." Derek growled.

"Like your sister died?" Scott questioned him.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her." Derek answered.

"You found her." I said from the bottom of the staircase.

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both." Scott taunted him. "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott got to the top of the staircase and looked to the left as a figure appeared to the right and grabbed Scott by the back and slammed him down the steps. Scott landed with a crash on his stomach. I covered my mouth with my hands and took a step back. Scott looked up at me, his eyes glowing yellow, fangs showing and his nails digging into the floor. He got to his feet and turned to look up at Derek and gave a loud, bellowing roar. Derek covered all the steps in one giant leap and landed in front of Scott. He made another grab for Scott but Scott grabbed Derek first and threw him through a wall.

"Derek!" I cried through my hands. Derek landed on his back and spat out dust from his mouth as he picked wood chips off of him and he stood up, his black leather jacket now covered in dirt.

"Huh." Derek muttered as he continued to brush himself off. "That was cute." He took off his jacket, his muscles shining through his shirt. I watched as Derek's fangs grew and his green brown eyes flashed an electric blue as he gave a roar back at Scott. Scott ran forward and they circled each other for a moment before Scott leapt at Derek. Derek threw Scott up against the wall a couple of times before throwing him to the other side of the room. Ok, even though, Scott did ask for it and I loved Derek to death, I wasn't going to let Derek throw Scott around like that. I ran forward and leapt at Derek which he flicked me away with just a wave of his arm. My back hit the wall and I fell to the floor. I quickly scrambled to my feet. Scott had dodged one of Derek's blows and weaseled his way behind Derek's back who turned around and Scott punched him right in the face. Derek punched Scott in the stomach and sent him flying back. I stood on one side of the table and growled at Derek and he jumped the table, kicking me in the chest and sent me flying back into the wall. Ok, was this his way of telling me to stay out of the fight or him taking it easy on me? Either way, I wasn't listening. Derek ran at Scott and Scott dodged him as Derek climbed up the wall and did a backward flip. Scott grabbed a piece of wood and slammed it against Derek and sent him tumbling across the room. I ran at Derek but he rolled away from me as I tried to take a swing at him and he hooked his arm behind my legs and I did a back flip and landed on my stomach with a grunt. Derek grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the floor a couple of times. I tried getting to my feet but Derek kicked me in the stomach as Scott ran at Derek and he turned around and kneed Scott in the place that you don't want to be kneed if you're a guy. Scott fell to the ground and groaned in pain. I anchored myself to the picture of Derek and I felt my fangs grow shorter and the same for my nails. "I didn't kill him. None of us did. It's not your guys fault and it's not mine."

"This?" I growled up at him from the floor. "This is all your fault. You ruined our lives." I stood up with a sharp pain from my stomach and Scott somehow managed to stand up too.

"No, I didn't." Derek growled in my face. So badly, I wanted to just reach up and kiss those lips again.

"You're the one who bit us." Scott said.

"No, I'm not." Derek said.

"What?" Scott and I questioned him.

"I'm not the one who bit you two." Derek said. I hung my head as I tried to piece it together.

"There's another." I said.

"It's called an Alpha." Derek stated. "It's the most dangerous of our kind. We're Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal then any of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you two."

"Why us?" Scott asked.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you two. You guys are the one he wants."


	19. Chapter 18

Horns began to honk as I walked to my motorcycle at the end of school. I was tired from the fight with Derek last night and worried that he might be angry with me. I looked towards the line of honking cars to see Stiles' jeep first and Derek in front of that. I watched as Derek fell to the ground and Scott was already running to the jeep. I followed behind him.

"What the hell?" I growled at Stiles as I passed the jeep and crouched in front of Derek beside Scott. Derek's face was pale and covered with sweat and his eyes were drooping with heaviness.

"What are you doing here?" Scott growled at him.

"I was shot." Derek breathed heavily.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" I asked.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek said.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles questioned him.

"No, you idiot." Derek growled up at him.

"Wait, wait." Scott said. "That's what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours."

"What?" Derek and I questioned Scott.

"Who said that?" Derek asked.

"The one that shot you." Scott said. Derek's eyes flashed blue and he closed his eyes as a wave of pain washed through him. "What are you doing? Stop that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell, I can't." Derek growled at him as he eyes continued to flicker from green to blue and back again.

"Derek, get up." Scott ordered. "Help me put him in your car."

"Whoa, no way I'm putting a werewolf in my car." Stiles said.

"You put us in your car don't you?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, but you two are different. You two are like my two best friends."

"Hold on." I ran back to my bike and drove it past all the other cars and parked it beside Stiles' jeep. "Help me get him on here." Scott lifted Derek up under the arms and walked him over to my black bike.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott. I pulled my helmet off my bike and handed it to Stiles and he threw it into the back of his jeep.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked Derek.

"Cause she's an Argent, she's with them." Derek said, his voice muffled from behind the helmet.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I'll kill you if you let him die." I growled at him.

"Fine. I'll try." Scott muttered. "Get him out of here." I kicked up my stand and supported the weight of the bike on my left leg. "Go!"

"You know what, Scott? It's not so easy riding a bike with two people, ok?" As the bike shot forward, I took my left leg off the ground and reached behind me to grab Derek's right arm and wrap it around my waist, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked me over the noise of the wind and the engine.

"To your place." I said.

"No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Pressure laid on my right shoulder and Derek's thick black hair tickled my cheek. I tightened my grip on his hand and he gave an effort to squeeze back. A horn honked behind me and I looked in my side mirror to see Stiles' jeep. What does he want now? I pulled to the side of the road and kicked my kick stand down as I turned the engine off. Stiles pulled up behind me. Stiles got out and walked up to my left side. The pressure on my right shoulder left me and I almost whined in disappointment. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what? I don't appreciate the kind of tone because I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said.

"Over my dead body." I growled at him.

"You also know what? I'm just going to take all that back."

"Smart choice. Now what do you want?"

"Well, I'm being left in the dark here. What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know. Anything from Scott?"

"Let me call him." Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number. "What are we suppose to do with him?"

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." I heard Scott's voice over the phone.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles said. I glared at him.

"Like what?"

"Like death."

"Ok, take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. There's a spare in the box behind the dumpster." I took the phone from Stiles.

"You're not going to believe where he's telling us to take you." I said handing Derek the phone.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

"How am I suppose to find one bullet?" Scott whined. "They have a million. This house like the frickin' walmart of guns."

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be a bad thing."

"Then, think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you guys either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek hung up and handed the phone to Stiles.

"Are you going to follow me back to the clinic?" I asked Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles walked back to his car and got in. I started the bike back up and I felt something soft press up against my neck and Derek laid his head onto my shoulder again as I kicked up the stand and began to drive away.


	20. Chapter 19

I pulled up behind the clinic to the garage and Stiles was behind me.

"Go get the key." I ordered. I got off the bike and took Derek's face into my hands. He looked up at me and it almost crushed me when I saw the pain in his eyes. "It's gonna be ok, all right?" I pecked a kiss on his lips and he closed his eyes in satisfaction. Stiles came back with the key and unlocked the padlock on the garage door and hoisted the door up with a rattle. Dogs began to bark inside. I placed Derek's right arm across my shoulders and lifted him up off the bike. I walked him into the garage as Stiles turned on the light. I dropped Derek onto a pile of bagged dog food and sat down next to him, running my fingers through his thick hair. Stiles' phone gave a ring and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the text message.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked.

"It's a kind a wolf's bait." I said. "I read it somewhere. It is that, right?"

"Yeah, rare form." Derek breathed, his breathing getting more ragged. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because he'll die without it." I said. "Come on, let's get him inside." I lifted Derek back as Stiles unlocked the door. I walked him to the back room and he began to walk on his on. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside. My breath got stuck in my chest as I scanned his body. Oh. My. God. The curves this boy had. The abs. The muscles in his arms. Goddess Aphrodite just sent the perfect boy to me. Three spirals were tattooed onto his upper back, all connected. I looked at his left arm to see blood oozing out from the bullet hold and black lines of poison going up and down his arm.

"You know," Stiles said. "that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." I punched Stiles in the chest and he grunted in pain. I stood on the opposite side of the table from Derek with Stiles to the left of me, rubbing his chest.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said.

"Yeah, it'll kill me too." I muttered.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles questioned Derek as Derek went over to the drawers under the counter and began to rummage through.

"Shutting up just isn't in yours is it?" I growled at Stiles. Derek continued to ignore Stiles.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles and I asked. Derek turned around and had a saw in his hands.

"You're gonna cut of my arm." Derek slid the saw across the table to Stiles and Stiles picked it up.

"What if you bleed to death, Derek?" I whined.

"It'll heal if it works, Lily." He said. Aww, he called me Lily. Just like the flower.

"I don't think I can do this." Stiles said.

"Why not?" Derek growled at him.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone, and especially the blood."

"You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm." I went over to Derek's right side and clung to him, my fingers playing gently on his soft bare skin.

"All right, fine, how about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Ok, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles couldn't finish his lie because Derek reached over and grabbed the collar of Stiles' shirt. "Oh my god. Ok, bought, sold." Derek's chest began to heave and he turned his head over the table and black ooze spilled from his mouth. "Holy god, what the hell is that?"

"It's my body trying to heal itself." Derek said.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it."

"Now, you have to do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't I can do it."

"Just do it!" I buried my face into the crook of Derek's neck as Stiles powered up the saw.

"Stiles? Calla?" Scott's voice sounded from the other room.

"Scott?" I called to him, lifting my head up. Scott appeared in the room and looked at the saw to Stiles and to Derek and back again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles chuckled and set down the saw.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. He straightened up as Scott handed him a long, gold bullet.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"I'm gonna," Derek didn't get to finish his sentence because eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground. I stepped back and let out a squeak. As Derek fell to the ground, he dropped the bullet and it rolled into a drain. Scott ran to the bullet and tried to reach it. I went over to Derek's head and crouched above him and took his head into my lap. Stiles crouched by his side.

"Derek? Come on, Der, come on, wake up." I whined.

"Scott, what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled as he continued to try to reach for the bullet. "I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up!" I said.

"I think he's dying. I think he's dead." Stiles said. I smacked him across the face for talking nonsense even though part of me knew that it could be true.

"Just hold on!" Scott said. "I got it!"

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said as he pulled back his fist and punched Derek in the jaw.

"Stiles!" I yelled at him as he groaned in pain and Derek stirred. I looked down at him and saw him waking up. We lifted Derek back up and Scott handed him the bullet. Derek bit the tip off and poured the gunpowder out. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the gunpowder. As it sizzled, blue smoke arose. Derek scooped up the gunpowder and his hand and dumped it into the bullet hole in his arm. He yelled in pain and fell back down to the floor, arching his back in pain. We watched as the poison in his arm disappeared and the hole closed up.

"That was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. I glared at him.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek growled sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said. Derek stood up and glared at him. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my right cheek up against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of my head, his breath ruffling several strands of my hair.

"I'm ok, Lily, I'm ok." He whispered in my ear as I ran my hands up and down his back.

"Ok, we saved your life," Scott said. "which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't then I'm going to go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell them everything."

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek questioned him, his chest vibrating against my ear. "You think that they can help you?"

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?"


	21. Chapter 20

Derek pulled up to the Beacon Crossing Home and we got out. I jogged over to Derek's side and hooked my arm around his and Scott walked to the right of me. We followed Derek inside and down a hallway to a room. We walked in and saw a man in a wheelchair by the window with his back to us.

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"My uncle." Derek answered. "Peter Hale."

"Is he, like you, a werewolf?" I asked softly.

"He was." Derek said. "Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor.

"So, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked.

"Cause they're the only ones who knew about us." Derek said.

"Well, then, they had a reason." Scott said.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek leaned forward, my arm slipping from his, and he turned the wheel chair around to reveals Peter's right side of his face that was seared and burnt where flames must have licked at it. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"What are you doing?" A high pitch, clear woman's voice sounded in the doorway. I looked and saw a red headed woman in uniform standing there. "How did you get in here?"

"We were just leaving." Derek said and he hooked his right arm around my waist and walked me out of the room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW

We dropped Scott off at his place and now we were in front of mine. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door and was about to get out, when I stopped and turned back to Derek.

"Can you stay night?" I asked. "Please?"

"You want me to stay the night with you?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I just feel, I don't know, I just feel the need to snuggle with someone." He looked at me but didn't say anything. "You know what forget it. Stupid ass question." I began to leave the car but soft skin grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Leave your window open. I don't think your father would like me to come strolling in through the front door." I smiled and got out and closed the door behind me. After looking both ways, I jogged across the street and up the path to my house. I searched my pockets frantically for my house key but couldn't find it. I must have left in my bike which was at work which I would have to get tomorrow. I knocked on the door and waited for Jake to come unlock the door.

"Where's your house key?" Jake asked me.

"In my motorcycle."

"Where's your motorcycle?"

"At work."

"Why?"

"Decided to hang out with some friends and they dropped me off."

"You are grounded you know?"

"Dad, please, grounding? Really? It never sticks." It was quiet for a moment.

"Touche."

"Can I come in now?" Jake stepped back and I raced up the steps two out a time to my bedroom.

"Night, Calla!"

"Night, Dad!"

"Love you!"

"You too!" I closed the door and raced over to the window and opened it. I looked out to see the black camaro still there but no Derek. I sighed as I turned, leaving the window opened and walked over to my closet to change. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top and went to the bathroom and closed the door. After I changed, I threw my dirty laundry down the laundry chute and walked back into my room to see Derek laying on my bed. I smiled big.

"Nice room, you got here." Derek said, looking around. I looked around too as if it was my first time being in here. The walls were a sapphire blue and pictures of wolves and different breeds of dogs everywhere. In the far corner, was a computer on a desk and several pictures of me and my mother when I was four. She died of cancer when I was about twelve. I plopped myself onto the bed on my stomach beside Derek and looked it his eyes.

"You don't seem like the talkative kind of person." I said.

"Maybe I'm not. Or maybe no one just hasn't found a topic to talk about."

"Or maybe no one's picking a topic because they're always wishing that they could do this." I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to his. I slid my tongue into his mouth and just when my tongue barely touched his, I pulled back and he growled in disappointment.

"Well, they can keep wishing because I only have eyes for one person."

"And who's that?"

"Well, just say, if I was with this one person then I would do this." He leaned over to me and kissed me. I opened my mouth for him and intertwined my tongue with his. He started to pull back but I had enough and I slipped my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him back. I needed him. I rolled onto my back and he climbed on top of me and pressed his hands into the pillow on either side, caging me in. I moved my hands to his shoulders and slipped them inside his jacket and brushed it off of him. His hands moved down my sides and played with the hem of my shirt. I ran my hands down his torso and growled in frustration for the shirt was stopping me from touching his actual bare muscles. I pulled off his shirt and we broke off the kiss to take a breath. I reached down to his pants and unbuckled his belt and began to unbutton his pants when he grabbed my heads and held them above my head.

"What's wrong?"

"You said you never kissed anyone before so obviously that means you never had sex before either. I just don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"I'm not anything I don't want to do. Are you?"

"Oh, Lily, I've been dreaming of this moment since I laid eyes on you."

"Then why are you stopping me?" I raised my knee and 'accidently' brushed it against his erection. He groaned and closed his eyes and bit back a moan. I slipped my hands from his and returned to his pants. I pulled down his pants and he kicked them off along with his socks and shoes. He tore off my shirt and bra and moved to tear off my pants and underwear. I laid naked beneath him and I stared up at his green eyes. He leaned down a kissed my neck, his tongue flicking out ever so slightly. His right fingers tickled down my side and slid between my legs. I let out a gasp as his finger play with my throbbing clit. I gripped his back as he continued to suck on my neck. I felt paralyzed under him, too much pleasure running through my veins. I managed to grab Derek's cock in my left hand and gave it a gentle tug. He groaned into my neck and bucked into my hand. He shoved two fingers into me and my eyes grew wide and I gripped his back with both hands. "Oh, god, Derek."

"Shhh, you don't want your dad to come in do you?"

"You can't give me pleasure and expect not to a noise." He ignored me.

"God, you are so wet." He licked my cheek and I let out a moan. "You ready, Lily?"

"Are you?" He pecked a kiss on my lips and positioned himself in front of my entrance and entered my with one great swift. Derek covered my lips with his mouth to stop me from moaning. He was so big in me. He stayed still for a moment making sure I was comfortable before he started to move in and out of me. Waves of pleasure seized me as he began to go faster. I broke off the kiss to take a breath and he laid his forehead on mine and our breaths got ragged. I felt myself climax and tighten around Derek. I dug my fingers into Derek's hair and buried my face into his neck as I screamed through a closed mouth. I felt Derek spill himself in me and he let out a moan in my ear and rolled off of me. My nails grow longer and my fangs poked out of my mouth. I anchored myself to the picture and relaxed, letting out one last moan of satisfaction. I looked over at Derek who reached over to pick up a hand held mirror on my nightstand. He handed it to me.

"Look at your eyes." I took the mirror from him and looked at my eyes. They were an electric blue, just like Derek when he wolfed out.

"They're blue." I said. I dropped the mirror as Derek pulled me into his arms and I melted. "Why are they blue?"

"Because you're my mate now. And wolves mate forever." I pressed my cheek into his chest and took in his scent.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I attacked you with Scott the other night. I was part you getting thrown into jail. But yet, you're not mad."

"It's impossible to stay mad at you, Lily and I am totally, madly in love with you." I smiled into his chest as I drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

We stood on top of the video store and looked down at the ambulance as the EMTs loaded a dead body inside. Jackson was yelling at my father and Lydia was off talking to someone. Scott shoved me off the metal box and I landed with an Ooof onto the roof.

"Ha! Got you that time!" Scott laughed down at me. I shook my head to clear it and jumped back up, kicking him in the chest and sent him flying to the other side of the roof. I looked back down at the crime scene.

"Stop it you two." Derek growled at us. Scott came back to us and crouched on the roof beside me. "Starting to get it?"

"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why." I said. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?"

"No, we're predators." Derek said. "We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Derek said, turning and walking off the metal box. Once Derek's back was to us, I shot my fist out and punched Scott in the jaw. He groaned in pain. "Stop it, Lily." I did a flip off the roof and nuzzled up against Derek's side before Scott could get to me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"I have a life, you know." Scott said as we walked into Derek's house.

"No, you don't." Derek said as he began to climb the stairs.

"Yes, we do!" Scott and I yelled at the same time and it made Derek stop and look at us.

"I don't care about what you say about him making us his pets or. . ." Scott stopped trying to think of a word.

"Part of his pack." Derek corrected him.

"Whatever." I said. "We have homework to do. I have to go to parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry. And I love chemistry."

"You want to do homework?" Derek questioned us. "Or do wanna not die?" I looked at Scott and sighed. "You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott yelled.

"It's a right of passage into his pack." Derek said.

"You know what else is a rite of passage?" I said. "Scott, shall we?"

"Graduating from high school." We said in unison.

"And you know the best thing about it?" I said. "You don't have to kill anyone to do it." Derek sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent can be entirely different." Derek said. I could tell he was getting impatient. "It has to be you two. You two have a connection with him, a link, that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities then you can find him."

"So if I help you," Scott said reluctantly. "you can stop him?"

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I suppose to help and I don't have any idea what I'm doing?" I whined.

"Because I'm gonna teach you." Yeah, he was impatient. "Remember the first night that you got shot in the arm. What happened right after?"

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott said.

"Mmmm-hmmm. What happened the night when you got hit by his car?"

"I changed back." Derek walked back down the steps and stopped in front of us.

"What's the common denominator?" When neither of us answered, Derek reached down, grabbed Scott left hand and my right hand and squeezed. I screamed in pain and sunk to the floor as I felt my bones crunching, shattering in my hand. It felt like a thousand knives were being put in my hand.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I attacked you the other night. I'm sorry that I got you thrown into jail. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"What the hell?" Scott yelled at Derek.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

"It'll heal." Derek said calmly. He let go of our hands and I held mine close to my chest still groaning in pain. He walked back over to the staircase.

"It still hurts." Scott said.

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain." I heard my bones crunching again as they began to piece themselves back together in my hand. "Maybe you will survive." He walked up the steps and disappeared.

"Bastard." I muttered.

"I heard that." Derek's voice echoed.

"You were meant to!" I yelled. "Come on, let's go, before he crushes my chest next."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

"Just a friendly reminder that tonight is parent teacher conferences." Mr. Harris said. "Students below a C average are required to be there. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." I sat next to Stiles in Chemistry who was hightlighting every sentence in his textbook. Mr. Harris stopped in front of Stiles. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" I looked to my right and saw his seat empty. Nobody answered. "Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinksi." Stiles looked up from his book. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." I sniggered beside Stiles along with Danny behind me. Stiles spit his cap out up into the air and caught it in his hand.

"Hey, Danny." Stiles turned and called out to Danny. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny said, keeping his back to us.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

"No." Danny sighed.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last?"

"He wouldn't. . . tell me."

"But he's your best friend. One more question."

"What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" What? Did he serious ask that? I raised my foot and kicked Stiles gently in the back knocking him to the floor.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I walked up to the burnt down house.

"Derek?" I called out to him. Something didn't feel right. I felt anger here. Hatred. But somewhere in the middle I felt love. "Derek?" I approached the front steps and before I could step on the first step, gunshots fired inside the house and Derek appeared out of the front door, no shirt. He raced down the steps, scooping me up into his arms and ran into the woods as fast as he could. After a few minutes of running, he stopped and set me down. "What the hell was that?"

"Hunters." Derek answered, looking back in the direction we just came.

"Derek," Derek looked back at me and caressed my cheek in his hand.

"Please, Lily, just hunters. Just hunters. Ok? What are you doing here anyways?"

"I just wanted to see you before I had to go to parent/teacher conference." I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into his hair. He leaned down and kissed me and I molded my body against his. I broke off the kiss and kissed his cheek, his stubble chin scraping softly against my cheek.

"You want to go for a drive?"

"Hell yeah." I said.

"Ok, stay here and I'll go get my car." He gave me one last kiss and disappeared back in the woods. I leaned up against a tree and a few minutes later, the camaro came pulling up in front of me. I smiled as I opened the driver's side of the car and climbed into Derek's lap. He closed the door and smiled into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled out of the woods and I buried my head into his neck. I ran my hands up and down his torso, feeling every inch of every muscle. I started to play with the hem of his pants but he stopped me. "Please, Lily, as much as I want to, not while I'm driving." I gave a light chuckle and kissed each of his abs and ran my tongue up his chest and kissed his neck. I buried my head back into the crook of Derek's neck and closed my eyes and listened to the purr of the engine and took in the pine scent of Derek. I must have drifted off into sleep because the next time I opened my eyes, it was dark out and Derek was still driving. "Lily, your phone is ringing." That's what must have woken me up. I pulled my phone from my left back pocket, 'accidently' brushing my hand between Derek's legs. He moaned and I kissed him under the chin. I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Callana, where the hell are you?" My father's voice sounded on the other line. Oh, shit.

"Uh, Dad, what's up?"

"You were suppose to be at the school a half an hour ago." I looked at the car clock. 8:00 PM. Shit.

"Dad,"

"Just get your ass home right now." The line clicked and I hung up my phone.

"I missed the conference and now my father's pissed at me." Derek kissed my left temple and that just made me feel light headed. God, I loved him. He pulled up in front of my house.

"You'll leave your window open?"

"I think it's already open but park your car around the corner. My dad might be curious if he sees the car again."

"Ok." I opened the door and slid off Derek's lap and ran across the street to my house. I walked up the path and pulled out my key to unlock the door. I walked in and locked the door behind me. Jake was standing in front of the staircase, arms crossing his chest.

"Dad,"

"Calla, I don't even know what to say anymore. I can't ground you cause you'll just break them. I can't take away anything cause you have nothing to take away. I don't know what to say anymore expect that I'm disappointed in you." He walked to his room and closed the door behind him. I slowly walked up to my room and the locked the door to my room. Derek was already on my bed waiting for me. I climbed under the covers and pressed myself up against Derek as much as possible and drifted to sleep.


	23. Chapter 22

"Ok, remember, Lily, chase and when you're close enough go for the ankles then the neck." Derek instructed me as we watched Scott through a car window. He was carrying several bags of grocery. Derek gripped both of my shoulders and rubbed them with his thumbs. "Ok, get angry, you have to get angry."

"I can't do that with you around." I protested.

"You have to. Think of a situation where you got furious." I took a breath and thought. There was that time where Stiles pecked a kiss on my lips in front of the entire school just to prove that he wasn't gay. In the reflection on the car window, I saw my eyes glow electric blue and I felt my nails grow longer. I let out of a low growl as my fangs grew. Scott looked in my direction and dropped the bags and began to run. I chased after him down the car garage, never more than one floor above him. I got to level three when I lost him. I stopped and listened for a heartbeat. At the end of the row of cars, a heart was beating so violently, I thought he could have a heart attack. I started walking towards the sound when a car alarm started. Then another and another and another and on and on. Smart boy. Then, I heard a phone ringing. Wow, Scott just went from smart boy to dumb boy within three seconds. I ran towards the sound and raced down the row of car alarms and was about to turn down to the first level when something tripped me. I landed on my stomach and skidded a couple yards. I looked up and saw Scott who wolfed out. I scrambled to my feet and roared at him and he roared back. I ran back at him and he grabbed me by the chest and tossed me across the other side of the level. I charged back at him and when I was about two yards away from him, I took a giant leap over him and landed behind him. I turned and gave him a kidney shot and he grunted in pain as razor blades cut through my skin. I jumped back over him and slashed his face with my claws and did a couple flips back before he could touch me again. I relaxed and my nails shrunk and I looked into a car window to see my eyes return to their gray color.

"Gotcha." I chuckled, blowing at my nails. Derek appeared beside me.

"What the hell was that?" Scott yelled at us as we started to make our way back up to the fifth level.

"Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when." Derek said.

"You told Calla."

"Yeah, that's because I was the one doing the attacking." I said.

"You scared the crap out of me." Scott said. Derek looked him up to down.

"Not yet." Derek muttered.

"If you thought this was bad, you should have seen what Derek done to me." I said.

"What did he do?" Scott asked.

"Let's just say, he better be glad that I have insurance on my bike."

"But I was fast, right?"

"Not fast enough." Derek said.

"Besides, I wasn't running full speed." I said.

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?"

"Until your phone rang." I said.

"But that was. . . I mean. . . would you just stop?" Scott yelled at Derek. "Please?" Derek stopped and turned around to face Scott. "What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been here to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look," Derek said. "I am what I am because of birth. You two were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?" Scott asked.

"You have to get rid of distractions." Derek said. He grabbed Scott's phone that said one missed call from Allison. "You see this? This is why Calla caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her."

"What, just because of her family?" Scott questioned him. Derek turned around and slammed Scott's phone against the concrete wall and it smashed to pieces. I could feel waves of anger rolling off of Scott. Derek turned back to Scott.

"You getting angry?" Derek asked as he smacked me on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

"That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by trapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around."

"I can't get angry." Scott yelled.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?"

"Only if you two stay away from each other." Scott challenged. Derek looked at me and I looked back. "It's only fair." Derek cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." I muttered, shuffling my feet against the ground. "It that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live?" Derek asked. "Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no?"

"Yes." Scott and I said in unison.

"If you can teach me, then I'll stay away from her." Scott said.

"And I'll stay away from you." I muttered. Derek grabbed my face in his hands and smashed his lips against mine. He broke it off after a moment. "Please, do that again. I'm gonna need it to last a week."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles questioned as we made our way to lunch.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but everytime you try to do that, you try to kill someone and that's someone's usually me."

"I know." I muttered. I rose my nose and sniffed in Scott's direction. "You didn't." I squinted my eyes at him.

"I didn't what?"

"You did!"

"I did what?"

"You went over to Allison's last night didn't you? You have her scent all over you, so don't try to deny. You are unbelievable. I can't believe this. I haven't seen Derek in over two days and I'm going out of my mind." He ignored me.

"Derek says he doesn't even know if he can teach us." Scott told Stiles. "I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how is he going to teach you?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." I said. "And I don't think he does either."

"Okay, when are you seeing him again?"

"Just told us not to talk about it." Scott said. "Just act normal and get through the day."

"When?" Stiles asked.

"He's picking us up at the animal clinic after work." I said.

"After work." Stiles muttered. "Ok, well, that gives to me to the end of the school day then."

"To do what?" Scott asked.

"To teach you myself."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

It was finally the end of the day and Stiles and I headed out to the empty lacrosse field.

"Okay," Stiles sighed as he dug through his bag. "Now. . . put this on, Calla." He handed me a black belt.

"What about Scott?" I asked.

"I have something else planned for Scott." Stiles said.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Stole it."

Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs and you're gonna wear it."

"Isn't that Coach's phone?"

"That I stole."

"Why?"

"All right, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Derek, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning how to control your heart rate."

"Like the Incredible Hulk."

"Kind of like the incredible hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like the incredible hulk."

"Would you shut up and put the strap on?" I tied the strap around my waist as Stiles pulled out duct tape from his bag. He went behind my back and tied my hands together.

"God, I feel like a bad girl about to do bad things."

"Keep dreaming." Stiles said as he smacked my ass and walked back over to the bench.

"Do that again and I'm gonna sic Derek on you." Stiles grabbed his lacrosse stick and a bag of lacrosse balls and went to the middle of the field. I turned and faced him.

"All right, ready?"

"No."

"Remember don't get angry."

"I'm starting to think that this is a really bad idea." Stiles scooped up a ball into his stick and slammed it at my stomach. I groaned in pain as it exploded through out my body. "Oh!" The next one hit me in the left shoulder. "Okay, that one kinda hurt."

"Quiet, remember you're suppose to be thinking about your heart, all right? About staying calm."

"Stay calm." I dodged to the left as the ball whipped by me. "Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face." I groaned as another ball hit me in the right shoulder. Another hit me below the rib cage. "Aah! Son of a bitch!"

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving."

"Wonder why."

"Ah, buh, buh," Stiles said looking at the phone on the ground. "Don't get angry."

"I'm not getting angry." I let out a cry as pain once again exploded in my stomach. Another one hit me in the left shoulder. "Stile, stop, just wait. Hold on." The next one hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground. I groaned as blood rushed through my vein and my heart pumped violently in my chest.

"Calla?" I broke the tape that bonded my hands and gripped the dead grass in front of me. Derek. Oh, god, Derek. After two days, I could still smell his pine scent, feel his muscles on my fingers and how his stubbed chin brushed against my cheek. "Calla, you started to change." I rolled onto my back and looked up at Stiles and gave one last groan of pain.

"From anger. But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger then. Derek's right."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

We met up with Scott in front of the school.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late for work."

"Ok, ok, stay here. Do you have your keys?" Scott pulled out his keys. "Perfect. Hold them up like so." Scott held up his hand, gripping a key. "Calla, you might want to step back." I walked back and leaned up against the school wall. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it? Ok. Just. . . keep holding it right there." Stiles pulled out his keys and slowly walked over to a black truck and dragged the keys across the side, making an awful screeching sound. Stiles got to the end of the truck and turned to face us, and stuffed his keys back into his pocket. "Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" A group of guys turned and faced Scott and stormed to him. A guy threw a punch at Scott and he fell to the ground. I scooted around the group and walked over to Scott.

"This is worse than your idea for me."

"I know." The group surrounded Scott and started kicking him and punching him until Mr. Harris broke up the fight.

"Stop! Hey, stop it right now!" Mr. Harris yelled at the group. The group scattered and Mr. Harris hovered over Scott. "What do you idiots think you're doing?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I sat in detention between Stiles and Scott and rested my chin in my palm.

"Excuse me, sir." Scott called to Mr. Harris who sat at his desk. "Uh, I know, this is detention and all but uh, we're suppose to be at work and I don't know about Calla, but I don't want to get fired." Mr. Harris ignored him and continued to play on his ipad. "You knew I would heal." Scott said to Stiles.

"Yep." Stiles answered.

"So you did that to help us learn?" I said.

"Yep."

"But partially to punish me." Scott said.

"Yeah. Well, that's one obvious."

"Guys, you are like my best friends." I said, looking at Scott then to Stiles and back again. "And I can't have Stiles being angry at Scott or Scott being angry at Stiles. It puts a lot of stress on me."

"I'm not angry anymore." Stiles said. "Look, you guys have something. Ok? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something."

"I know." Scott said. "And I will."

"Me too." I agreed.

"Ok," Mr. Harris called to us. "You three, out of here."

"Thank you." I breathed as I gathered up my stuff and raced out the room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW

We walked into the clinic and I went to go hang up my coat as Scott went to the back room.

"What are you doing?" I heard Scott cried out. I ran to the back room and saw Derek holding Cory up in the air who was tied to a chair.

"Scott! Calla! Get out of here." Cory yelled over his shoulder. Derek dropped Cory and punched him in the floor, knocking him out. I raced over to Derek and placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Stop! Stop!" I cried.

"Look, when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't." Derek said, pushing past me and back to Cory.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what the spiral means, Scott?" Derek asked. "It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the Alpha?" I asked.

"We're about to find out." Derek raised his right arm and was about to swing back down at Cory when Scott wolfed out and grabbed him arm. Scott growled at Derek and pushed his arm away. Scott relaxed and slowly began to return to his normal self.

"Hit him again and you'll see me get angry." Scott threatened Derek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sat on the medical table while Derek paced the back of the room and Scott cleaned the cut on Cory's face.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked me.

"Give me an hour." I said.

"Then what?"

"Meet us at the school. In the parking lot. Oh, wait, scratch that plan, I don't have a vehicle anymore cause someone made me crash it." I glared at Derek and he went back to his pacing.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I got out of Stile's jeep in front of the school.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"But we're still gonna do it?"

"Do you have anything better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually just goes away."

"Just make sure Scott can get inside." Stiles reached into the back of his jeep and took out some big pliers. Headlights flooded our bodies and I looked to see the camaro park in front of us. Derek got out and I walked over to him.

"Where's my boss?" I asked, pulling him down for a kiss.

"He's in the back, Lily." He pecked a kiss on my lips. I looked past Derek and into the backseat to see Cory still passed out and tied up.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles said as him and Scott made their way to the school.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek called after them.

"You said we were linked with the Alpha." I said. "We're going to find out if you're right." I walked over to the tree line while Derek stood by the jeep. I waited for Scott's howl to sound through the speakers but instead of howling with him like the plan was, I covered my eyes. A shrill sound filled the air. It sounded like a cat being choked to death. It stopped and when I thought it was safe and I uncovered my ears. A few minutes later another sound came through the speakers. This one sounded like a bear growling. I turned to the woods, opened my mouth and let out the same sound. When I was out of breath, I turned back to the school and saw Stiles and Scott coming out of the building. I joined Stiles side and looked at Derek.

"I'm going to kill the three of you." Derek growled at us. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry." I said.

"I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said.

"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles chuckled. "And it was, shall we, Calla?"

"Awesome." We sang together.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles said. I smacked him across the chest and listened. I heard a low growl from the tree line.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked, looking into Derek's car. I looked too and saw Cory gone.

"What?" Derek questioned him looking too. "I didn't do anything." Then, something came up behind Derek and lifted him into the air and blood spilled from his mouth.

"Derek!" I shrieked.

"Calla, let's go." Stiles said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me to the school.

"No! We have to help him! We have to help him!" It took both Scott and Stiles to drag me into the school and they locked the doors behind us.


	24. Chapter 23

"How could you?" I screamed at Stiles, tears flooding my face, as I pounded on his chest. "How could you? We could have saved him." Scott wrapped his arms around my body before I could hit Stiles again.

"Calla, you need to calm down. He's going to heal. I swear to you, he's going to heal." Scott whispered in my ear. I shook my head to clear my mind of the image of Derek's lifeless corpse and took a deep breath. Scott reluctantly let go of me. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. We looked down the dark, empty school hallway as a distant howl broke out somewhere in the building. We all looked at each other and bolted into a classroom. "The desk." We grabbed the front desk and began to push it up against the door but Stiles stopped us.

"Shh, stop, stop." He said. Scott and I stopped and looked at him. "The door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott said.

"I hate your boss." Stiles said.

"What?" I questioned him.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles said.

"No." Scott said.

"Yes." Stiles protested. "Murdering psycho werewolf."

"That can't be." I panted.

"Oh, come on." Stiles said. "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"It's not him." Scott said.

"He killed Derek." Stiles said.

"No, Derek's not dead." I said, keeping the lifeless corpse picture out of my mind. "He can't be dead."

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, ok?" Stiles said and I just wanted to leap across the desk and rip his throat out. "That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next."

"Ok, just. . ." Scott paused. "What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles said. We walked over to the windows and Scott began to try to open one.

"They don't open." I said. "The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it." Scott said.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles said.

"Then. . . " Scott thought as he looked around. "Then we run really fast. Really fast." I looked at the window and estimated the distance between the building and the jeep. When I looked at the jeep, I noticed something about the hood. The side of it seemed to be bent inward.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked. "Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent."

"Like, dented." Stiles questioned me as he looked over my shoulder at his jeep.

"No, she means bent." Scott agreed with me.

"What the hell?" Stiles said. A crashing sound of glass sounded to the left of us and we sunk to the floor and covered our heads. We looked up and saw Stiles' car battery in the middle of the floor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"That's my battery." Stiles growled, standing back up. I grabbed his hand and yanked him back down.

"Don't." I said.

"We have to move."

"He could be right outside." Scott said.

"He is right outside." I growled at him. "Just let me take a look." I slowly got to my knees and poked my eyes out the window and looked around the parking lot.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"No." I answered.

"Move now?" Stiles asked.

"Move now." I agreed. We walked out the room. Scott and I moved to turn right but Stiles stopped us.

"Somewhere without windows." He said.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott said.

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles restated.

"The locker room." I suggested.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed. We made our way down the hallway and slipped into the locker room.

"Call your dad." Scott told me.

"And tell him what?" I questioned him.

"I don't know, anything. There's a gas leak, fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it will take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including our dads?" I growled at him.

"They have guns."

"Yeah and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

"Then we. . . " Scott tried to think of another plan. "We have. . . We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for a least a mile." Stiles said.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott said.

"He has his keys with him." Stiles said. I shoved my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out the spare key that Derek gave me. "That could work. We go outside and then we take his car."

"And him." I growled.

"Fine." Stiles agreed. "Whatever." We walked back to the door and Stiles made a grab for the door but Scott stopped him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard something." I listened to.

"Like what?"

"Shh, be quiet." I snapped. We all began backing away from the door. "Hide." Stiles went over to a locker, opened it and stuffed himself inside. "No, no, Stiles. No." I groaned and I stuffed myself into a locker along with Scott. I closed the door as the door to the locker room opened. A man opened my locker and I screamed and so did the man. I stopped screaming when I realized the man was the janitor. "Son of a bitch."

"Quiet." Stiles said, coming out of his locker along with Scott.

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" Janitor growled. "The three of you, get out."

"Just listen for half a second, ok?" Stiles asked.

"Not ok." Janitor growled at us, pushing us out the door. "Get the hell out of here right now."

"God, just one second to explain." Stiles said.

"Just shut up and go." Just as Janitor stopped speaking, something pulled him back into the locker room, slammed the door shut and pushed Janitor up against the door, blood spilling everywhere. We raced down a hallway to the back doors of the school and pushed up them but they wouldn't budged.

"What the hell?" Stiles growled. I poke my head through the crack and saw dumpsters in the way.

"It's a dumpster." I said, coming back inside.

"He pushed it front of the door." Stiles clarified.

"To block us in." Scott said.

"Come on, help me." Stiles grunted as he slammed his body against the door.

"Come on, Stiles." I said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and walking down another hallway.

"I'm not dying here." Stiles said. "I'm not dying at school."

"We're not going to die." Scott said.

"God, what is he doing?" Stiles whined. "What does he want?"

"Us." I said. "Derek says it's strong with a pack."

"Yeah, great." Stiles muttered. "A psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's. . . that's beautiful." I stopped by a window and looked out of it to the other side of the building's roof. A large figure stood on top of it staring at us. It stared to race towards us and we turned and bolted the other way. A crashing sound followed by a growl sounded behind us and heavy pawsteps pounded behind us. We slammed through some doors and raced down two flights of stairs to the basement. We stopped and took a breath. "We have to do something."

"Like what?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Stiles said. "Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. . . something." We ran to the other side of the basement and up the stairs back to the first floor.

"Wait." I said, stopping.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles questioned me. From a distance, I could hear a cell phone ringing.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." I said.

"What?"

"I know that ring." Scott said. "It's Allison's phone."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

Stiles grabbed his phone and handed it to Scott. Scott dialed Allison's number and put it on speaker phone.

"Stiles?" Allison's voice answered.

"Not it's me." Scott corrected her. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the school looking for you. What weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?"

"On the first floor."

"Where? Where are you exactly?"

"The swimming pools."

"Get to the lobby. Go now."

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Scott hung up and we ran to the lobby in front of the trophies and met up with Allison.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come?" Scott questioned Allison.

"Because you asked me too." Allison said.

"I asked you to?" Allison held up her and phone and I read the text over Scott's shoulder. 'Meet me at the school. Urgent. Scott.'

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because he didn't." I said. "Der- I mean, someone smashed his phone into a wall."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?" Scott asked.

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison's phone rang and she answered it. "Where are you?" The door to the lobby opened and Jackson and Lydia appeared.

"Finally." Lydia breathed. "Can we go now?" A heavy thud sounded above us.

"Run!" I yelled. We ran up the stairs and the thing followed us. We ran into a room and Scott closed and locked the doors behind us. I looked to my left to see large windows. Oh, great.

"Help me get this in front of the door." Scott said as he and Jackson pushed a stack of chairs in front of the door."

"Scott, wait, not here." I said. He ignored me.

"What was that?" Allison asked. "Scott, what was that?"

"What came through the ceiling?" Lydia whined.

"Would you just help me?" Scott snapped. "The chairs, stack the chairs."

"Guys," I called to them. "Can you just wait a second? You guys, listen to me. . can we wait a second? Guys? Calla talking. Can we just hang on a second, please." I looked at Stiles for help.

"Hello!" We called to the group. They stopped working and looked at us.

"Ok," I said. "Nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now, what should we do about the twenty foot tall windows?"

"Can someone please just explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out." Allison said, her voice shaking. "And I would like to know why. Scott?" Scott walked away from the group and buried his head in his hands as he thought of something. He looked to Stiles for help.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles said.

"What?" Lydia questioned us.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles clarified.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked. "Is this a joke?"

"What, who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no, no. This is suppose to be over." Lydia said. "The mountain lion killed. . ."

"Don't you get it?" Jackson asked Lydia. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison asked angrily. "What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

"I don't know." Scott finally spoke. "I just. . . If we go out there he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia asked. "He's gonna kill us?"

"Who?" Allison asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek." Scott said. My jaw dropped. "It's Derek Hale." Stiles had to hold me back to stop me from leaping at Scott and ripping his head off.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"I saw him." Scott said.

"The mountain lion. . . " Lydia said.

"No, Derek killed them." Scott stated sternly.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes, starting with his own sister. It's been Derek the whole time. If we don't get out now he's gonna kill us too."


	25. Chapter 24

"Call the cops." Jackson said.

"No." I said.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? Nah."

"Look, Derek killed three people." Stiles said reluctantly looking at me. "We don't know what he's armed with."

"His cute looks." I muttered under my breath.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson said.

"I'm calling." Lydia said pulling out her phone.

"No, Lydia, wait a second." Stiles called to her as she walked away from the group and held the phone up to her ear. Jackson stepped in front of Stiles and shoved him back. I stepped in front of Jackson and shoved him back and when Jackson made another move towards me, Scott stepped forward and stopped him.

"Yes, we're at the Beacon Hills High School." Lydia said. "We're trapped and we need you to. . .But. . ." Lydia took the phone from her ear and turned back to us. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison questioned her.

"She said that they got a tip saying that there would be prank calls about a break in to the high school." Lydia explained. "She said if I called again, they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Then call again." Allison said.

"No, they won't trace a cell." Stiles said. "Then they'll send a car to your house before they'll send anyone here."

"What the. . . what. . . "Allison stuttered. "What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Jackson, Lydia and Allison looked at me. Then I looked at Stiles and he looked at Scott.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asked.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked me.

"No." Scott said. "I mean, I don't know."

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled at Allison in frustration and Allison shrunk back in shock.

"All right," Stiles said. "Why don't we just back off the throttle here, yeah?" Stiles grabbed my arm and pushed Scott and pulled me to the other side of the room. "Ok, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done."

"Yeah, when, if, we get out of here, I am going to tear your skin off, strip by strip." I growled the threat at him.

"I didn't know what to say." Scott said. "I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" I made a leap at him but Stiles wrapped his arms around me and stopped me.

"Easy there, Cal." Stiles said as he slowly let go of me. I brushed myself off and glared at Scott.

"Expect if he's not. . ." Scott paused. I started laughing. That never crossed my mind.

"Oh, man, he's gonna kick your ass." I chuckled. Scott sighed.

"Oh, God, I just totally bit her head off." Scott said.

"And she'll totally get over it." Stiles said. "Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out of here alive?"

"But we are alive. It could have killed us. It's like it's corning us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?"

"No, Derek said it wants revenge." I said.

"Against who?" Stiles asked. I tapped my finger against my temple as I thought.

"Allison's family." I finally answered.

"Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles said. "Someone had to send it."

"Ok, assheads," Jackson said behind us. We turned and looked at him. "New plan. Calla calls her useless dad to send Stiles' useless dad with a gun and hopefully he'll have some decent aim. Are we good with that?" I looked at Stiles and he looked back at me.

"He's right." Scott said. I looked at him.

"You know, I am hating you more and more by the second." I growled at him.

"Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott said.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles said.

"Me either." I agreed. I turned around and ran my hands through my hair.

"All right, give me the phone." Jackson ordered. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned around and threw a punch, landing my fist on Jackson's nose. He fell to the ground and Allison rushed over to him. Lydia and Scott looked at them funny while Stiles stepped in front of him to make sure I wasn't going to attack Jackson. I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey, Dad, it's me." I said when I heard his voice but then realized it was his voicemail. "And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like right now." Something banged on the door and we all backed up to the other side of the room as the door kept rattling. "We're at the school. Ok? We're at the school." I hung up my phone and stuffed it back into my pocket. Screws began to pushed out of the door.

"Where do we go?" Stiles asked. "Where do you go, Calla?"

"Why are you asking me?" I whined.

"Because you're the one who memorized the school map. Every inch."

"And you expect me to whip the map up right now?"

"Yes! Think Calla!" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as I laid the map out in my mind. So we're in the cafeteria. Ok, ok, ok. I opened my eyes.

"The kitchen." I said. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up." Stiles said.

"Up is better than here." I said. We turned and raced into the kitchen and climbed the stairs to the second floor and ran into the a classroom. We closed the door and Scott and I placed our ears up against the door and listened to heavy pawsteps pass the door, followed by a growl.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked Jackson.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson answered.

"Five?" Allison asked. "I barely fit in the back."

"I can take Derek's car." I said.

"Derek's car?" Jackson questioned me.

"Yeah. Have you seen my hot wiring skills or better yet his car?" I said.

"It doesn't matter." Stiles said. "There's no getting out of here without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott asked walking to a door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape and get to the parking lot in like seconds." I walked over to the door and saw the lock.

"That's a deadbolt." I said.

"The janitor has the key." Scott said.

"You mean his body has it." Stiles said, coming over to us.

"We can get it." Scott said. "We can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea." Stiles said. "What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key." Scott said. "Calla, you're coming with me."

"Fine, I wanted to come anyways." I snapped at him. Scott pushed past Stiles to Allison. I walked over to the door and waited for him.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison said.

"I got Calla. She knows every inch of this school." Scott said.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison repeated.

"I got something." Lydia said. She looked at the chemistry cabinet.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked. "Throw acid on him?"

"No." I said and it was like Lydia's mind and mine connected. "A fire bomb."

"Exactly." Lydia agreed. "In there is everything you need to make a self igniting Molotov cocktail." I grabbed some stuff from the cabinet and handed it to Lydia and she began mixing stuff in a chemistry bottle. "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." She poured the acid in and shook it around before putting a cap on and handing it to me.

"No, this is insane." Allison said.

"We can't just wait around here waiting for Calla to check her messages." Scott said.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something. Come on, Calla." I walked over to the door. We walked out and closed the door behind us and turned left down the hallway. I gripped the Molotov in my left hand and used my right hand to slam Scott's head in a locker, causing a large dent. "Ow!"

"You know what that was for." I growled at him. "Let's go." We descended two flights of stairs to the first floor. "Scott, wasn't the janitor in the locker room?"

"Yeah."

"Well, shouldn't we be heading the other way."

"My nose is leading to this direction."

"But this leads to the auditorium."

"Let's just go." I bit back a growl and followed him into the auditorium. It was big with a few lights on but it was still dark and cold. Scott walked over to the bleachers and looked under them. "There."

"Let me go."

"What?"

"I'm smaller than you and faster. Here take this." I handed the Molotov to Scott and walked under the bleachers, stepping carefully over the bar, using my hands to feel my way through. Something creaked around me and I looked back to see Scott still there. I continued to walk. Something dripped down on my face and I stopped abruptly to wipe it off. I winced at the smell of it. Blood? I looked up and jumped in shock to see the body of the janitor. Face torn, blood coating his blue uniform, mouth opened as he was still screaming and eyes opened, still pleading for help. I slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. I heard the bleachers creak again and one by one, the bleachers began to move towards me. I rushed to the left, jumping over moving bars and sliding my slender body through holes. When I was about a two yards away from the opening and about three feet from the wall, I made a jump for it and the bleachers locked shut. Scott raced over to me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Was that you?"

"No." We heard a growling and looked to the middle of the room to see a large black beast on all fours with blood red eyes.

"Come on." The beast began to run towards us, shaking the floor. Scott threw the Molotov and the bottle crashed on its head. Alpha stopped but the Molotov didn't ignite. Oh, shit. "Damn it." Alpha began to race towards us again and we turned and ran. But before either of us could take one step, something grabbed our ankles and we fell and turned over on our backs to see Alpha hovering over us, pretty white teeth gleaming. Alpha let out a bellowing howl that shook the entire school and then he was gone. I looked to my left to see Scott gone too. I sat up and looked around but my body went into agony. I curled up into a ball screaming in pain. I felt like Derek was crushing my hand again only this time it was in my chest and ten times worse. I screamed and screamed, wanting someone to come and take the agony away. For Derek to come and soothe me. Once my body was done, I let out a growl through my fangs and I felt more angry than ever. I raced through the school, wanting to take my anger out on someone. Wanting to hurt someone. Wanting to kill someone. Then a heard a voice.

"Lily." I stopped and looked around, feeling calm and relaxed, my heartbeat slowing down and me shifting back.

"Derek?" I called out. Nothing. No pine scent. No sweet face. Just empty hallways.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"And you sure it was Derek Hale?" Jake asked us as Scott, Stiles and I walked out of the school with him.

"Yes." Scott answered. I had my head down, hands stuffed in pockets.

"I saw him too." Stiles said.

"What about the janitor?" Scott asked.

"We're still looking." Jake said.

"Did you check under the bleachers?" I asked, lifting my head. "Under them?"

"Yeah, Calla, we looked." Jake answered. "We pulled them out just like you asked and there's nothing."

"I'm not making this up, Dad."

"I know, I believe you, I do."

"No, you don't." Jake stopped and looked down at me. "You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me but you don't."

"Listen, we're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Ok? I promise."

"Sheriff!" A man called out.

"Stay." Jake ordered. "All three of you." Jake left us. I turned to face Scott and Stiles.

"Well, we survived, dudes. You know. We outlasted the Alpha. It's still good being alive? Right?"

"When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us." Scott said. "You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?"

"Then how we're still alive?" Stiles asked.

"It wants us in its pack." I said. "But I think, first. . . we have to get rid of our old pack."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked. "What old pack?"

"Allison." Scott answered.

"Derek." I added.

"Jackson."

"Lydia."

"You." We said in unison.

"The alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles said.

"He wants us to do it." I said.

"And that's not even the worst part." Scott said.

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Because when he made me shift. . . I wanted to do it." Scott said. "I wanted to kill you. All of you." It was quiet. Until I smelt it. That soft, pine, forest scent. I looked up and around and saw nothing.

"Tree line." A voice whispered. I looked to the tree line and saw him. Standing in the shadows, but close enough in the light where I could tell it was him. Joy drowned my insides as I almost screamed. I turned to Scott who was also looking at the tree line, he's face pale like a sheet. "Take the spare key I gave you and take my car back to your place. I pick it up whenever this clears up." And he disappeared. I didn't care if I didn't get to hug him or kiss him, I was just happy to know that he was alive.

"Well, Calla, I was going to let you drive the camaro home and let you use it until your bike's fixed but apparently Derek has the key." Jake said coming back over to me.

"No, he doesn't." I said, hastily, showing him the spare key. I raced to the camaro and got into the driver's seat. I turned the key and grinned as I listened to the engine purr. I rolled down the window as Jake came over to me.

"Do you even know how to drive stick shift?" Jake asked me.

"Nope."

"Well, that's reassuring."

"Relax, Dad, I'll be fine." I rolled the window back up and backed the car up and put it in first gear and raced out of the parking lot. I didn't even stall once.


	26. Chapter 25

I finally got my bike back so I kept the camaro out back. Sometimes I would just go out there and sit on the hood and stare up at the stars. It was a little chilly tonight but I didn't care. I looked at the moon. One more night and it was the full moon. I haven't seen Derek in over a week and I was going out of my freaking mind. Or maybe that was because of the full moon. I stretched and gave a yawn. I slid off the hood and walked into the house and up to my room. I closed my door and went over to my window. I opened it and looked outside for any sign of Derek. None. I turned off my light and climbed into bed, leaving the window opened just in case Derek did show up. I snuggled up in my bed and drifted to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday." My radio screamed in my ear. I pulled the covers over my head. "Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale." Footsteps sounded in my room and my radio snapped off.

"We should probably set this to buzzer." Jake's voice sounded. The covers slowly pulled down my head and I glared into Jake's blue eyes. "You alive in there?"

"No."

"Not ready to go back to school?"

"No."

"You want to stay home another day?"

"No." I looked away from him.

"Want a brand new car?" I looked at him.

"Ah, me too." I sighed and got out of bed. "This is just about what happened at the school, right? What's his name?"

"Who?"

"The guy you've been seeing."

"I'm not seeing a guy, Dad."

"Calla, I know you, what's his name?" I walked to the bathroom and turned to him.

"His name was Derek Hale." I slammed the door shut and turned on the shower.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

I went to school and after almost going out of my mind from listening to eraser's scratch and pens click and pencil's writing. It was the end of the day and I sat between Stiles and Scott in the locker room as I put on my gear. Coach came out of his office and blew his whistle.

"All right, geniuses, listen up." He yelled. "Due to the recent pinkeye epidemic, thank you, Greenberg, the following people have made first line on probationary basis, emphasis on the probationary. Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor and uh. . . Oh for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an S?" I saw Stiles squirm beside me. "No, no, that's not an S." Stiles' shoulders shrunk. "That's a. . . That's a. . . That's a b. That's a b. That's definitely a b. Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor and uh. . . Bilinski." Stiles head shot up and he started jumping for joy and whooping. "Bilinski?"

"Yes?" Stiles answered.

"Shut up!" I heard Jackson, Greenberg and Danny snigger in the corner.

"Yes, Sir." Stiles sat back down.

"Stiles." I said.

"It's Biles." Stiles said, looking at me. "Call me Biles or I swear to God I'll kill you."

"One more thing," Coach said. "From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations, McCall. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else. . ." He blew his whistle. "Asses on the field! Asses on the field!" Scott, Stiles and I got up and began to walk to the field.

"Dude, can you believe this?" Stiles asked. "You're a captain. I'm first line. I'm first freaking line! Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out."

"What's the point? It's just a freaking title." I growled. My head felt like it was going to explode. "And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

"Wait," Stiles stopped and so did Scott and I. "You smelled jealousy?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "It's like the full moon turned everything up to ten."

"Huh." Stiles said. "Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?"

"What do you mean desire?" I asked.

"Like sexual desire." Stiles said.

"Sexual desire?" Scott questioned Stiles.

"Yeah, sexual desire." Stiles said. "Lust, passion, arousal."

"From Lydia." I said.

"What? No, like in general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?"

"From Lydia to you?" Scott asked.

"Yes, fine, from Lydia to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl. I've been obsessing over this girl since third freaking grade."

"Why don't you just ask her?" I asked.

"Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Calla. So, could you just please, go up to her and ask her if she likes me. See if her heartbeat rises or pheromones comes out?"

"Fine." Scott said and began to walk over to Lydia.

"I love you." Stiles called after him. "I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

We lined up in the middle of the field when Scott finally joined us. I was first in line.

"Let's go!" Coach yelled and he blew the whistle. I rushed forward to the two attack men and each one of them rammed me in the shoulders. I flew to the ground on my back. Everybody started to laugh. I growled in frustration. "Guess the team is starting to not like a girl on the team. Who's next?" I jumped up and went back to the line and pushed Stiles back to take first place again. "That's the spirit, Bryn!" I picked up another ball and raced forward when Coach blew the whistle. I whammed the end of my stick into the first guy's stomach and shoved the second attack man. I raced forward to Danny and whammed the end of my stick up into his mask as my head exploded in pain. I tossed my stick aside and threw my helmet off my head.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked, coming up beside me. I glared at him.

"He's like three times the size of me." I growled.

"Yeah, but everybody likes Danny." Stiles said. "Now everybody's gonna hate you."

"I don't care." I said and stormed off.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It was pitch dark and the moon high in the sky when I climbed a tree on the far side of the forest. I could feel the power of the moon trying to take over me but I wouldn't let it. I climbed out onto the a branch and jumped to the one in front of me which was about twenty feet away. I gripped it with my hands and did a flip around it and let go to fly to the next one. I felt like I was in gymnastics. I flew from branch to branch, nails scraping against the bark to grip it, until I got to a tree that overlooked the school parking lot. I saw a silver car with Jackson and Allison inside talking to each other and then I saw Scott, who was wolfed out, on top of the car. When I saw him, anger flooded through me and I wolfed out too. I was so angry at him. For him bringing me into his Allison crap and for him accusing Derek of murder. I was just so angry and now was the perfect time to get payback. Before I could race to him, a blur shot out and pushed Scott of the roof of the car and they rolled into the grass below the tree I was in. Now was my chance. The other werewolf roared in Scott's face and Scott shifted back. I leapt out of the tree at Scott and shoved him back. I had so much anger to the guy, I felt like I was going to kill him. Arms wrapped around and held me back so I couldn't attack Scott again.

"Stop." Derek's voice sounded in my ear. "Lily, stop." I couldn't. I just couldn't. I had too much anger racing through my veins and I was going to take it all out on Scott. I wriggled free out of Derek's grasp and he shoved me into a tree. I turned around and faced him. I ran at him and Derek flipped my over his back and turned around to face me. I charged at him again, slashing my nails out at his throat but he dodged back with ease. He kicked me in the right side and I rolled to the ground but immediately got back to my feet and ran back at him to throw a punch. He grabbed my arm with one hand and my stomach with the other, lifted me into the air and slammed me onto the ground, on my back. Pain erupted in my spine. Derek grabbed me by the collar and roared in my face. He let go of me and I quickly did a back flip away from him, changing back to myself, panting. I stood next to Scott.

"How you doing?" I asked him.

"Meh, not too shabby, you?"

"Meh, same old same old. Trying to kill someone."

"Right."

"Yeah." I walked over to Derek and pecked a kiss on his soft lips before walking into the dark, towards home.


	27. Chapter 26

"Let me drive." Scott said.

"Uh uh." I said as I shifted to fourth gear. "If Derek found out that I let you drive this baby, he'll kill me. Well, he might kill you first. Then, bang me. Then, kill me. So, no. Cause I like it when Derek bangs me."

"Ok, Calla, too much information." Stiles said from the passenger seat. I looked in the rearview mirror to see the hunters still on our asses. Derek got spotted by the police so now he's on the run and we're trying to lore the hunters away from him so he didn't have to deal with the cops and the hunters. Stiles looked behind us.

"Faster." I asked.

"Much faster." Stiles answered. I shifted to fifth gear and the car bolted forward. "Calla, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here."

"If I go faster, I'll kill us." I said.

"If you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us." Scott said. I sighed and shifted to sixth gear and turned left onto the back roads. Stiles turned on the police radio.

"All units, suspect is on foot headed into the iron works." My dad said through the radio.

"Aw, Derek." I groaned. That meant I had to turn around and get him.

"Turn right here." Stiles said. I did as I was told and it lead me right into the iron works.

"Hmm," I said. "You know the town, I know the school." I screeched the car to a stop when I saw Derek. Stiles opened the door and climbed into the back seat with Scott. Derek raced to us and climbed in and closed the door as I drove away with gunshots firing at us and the hunters still behind us.

"What part of laying low, don't you understand?" I yelled at Derek.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek growled, banging his fist against the dashboard.

"Who the alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up."

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles said. Derek glared at him.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make him the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." I said, glaring at Scott in the rearview mirror.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asked. "I made a dumbass mistake. I get it."

"All right!" Stiles yelled. "Calla, you might want to go faster."

"Stiles, you might want to shut up." I retorted. I slammed into fourth gear and that got us some distance between us and the hunters.

"How did you find him?" Stiles asked. Derek just looked at him and scoffed. "Calla, faster."

"Stiles, shut up." I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the car closer.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Ok, Calla, there should be a road coming up, turn left." Stiles said.

"Left?"

"Left."

"Left?"

"Yes, am I speaking in some kind of language that you don't understand?"

"Stiles, if I turn left it will take us back to the iron works so I think you mean right.

"No, I mean left."

"No, you mean right."

"Left, Calla,"

"Stiles, I swear to God if that road leads us back to the iron works, I'm gonna rip your head off."

"Maybe you should right."

"That's what I thought." I turned right onto the next road. "Ok, now back to the trust issue. Derek, you can trust me right?" I took a risk to glance over at him.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out." Derek said.

"Left, Calla, left." Stiles said.

"Is everything left with you?" I asked.

"Just do it. I swear this is right."

"Go right?"

"No, go left. Now!" I slammed the car to the left and the car camouflaged with the darkness of the forest.

"The forest, Stiles?! The forest?!" I exclaimed. "This road leads to a dead end!"

"No it doesn't."

"Yes , it does. I guarantee it." I said.

"She found two things." Derek continued. "The first was a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" I questioned him. "Why him?"

"I don't know yet." Derek answered.

"What's the second?" Stiles asked. I looked ahead and saw a metal bar in closing off the road.

"Damn it, Stiles!" I yelled. "I told you! Didn't I freaking tell you this was a dead end?"

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked.

"Everybody got their seatbelts on?" I asked.

"No," Derek, Stiles and Scott all said in unison.

"Well, hold on tight." I slammed on the brakes and yanked to the steering wheel all the way to the left and turned the car around. I heard a screeching sound from the back as the back bumper slid across the metal strip and I took off, passing the hunters. "Oops." I said, looking at Derek who glared at me. I looked in the mirror and saw the hunters crash into the metal strip. "Ouch. Well, at least we lost them."

"What's the second?" Stiles repeated. Derek pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek asked. I heard Scott groan from the back. "What? You know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott said reluctantly. "Allison's necklace."


	28. Chapter 27

I walked with Scott and Stiles to a lunch table and sat down between them.

"How the hell did he find out?" I growled at Scott.

"I don't know." Scott answered.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Not exactly." Scott said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She told me not to talk to her." Scott said. "At all."

"So, she's not giving you. . . " Stiles tried to ask around a mouthful of food.

"She's not giving me the necklace." Scott growled.

"Well, did you find anything else out?" I asked.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." Scott asked.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Except for you, Calla." Scott said.

"That's what I thought." I muttered.

"Ok, I came up with plan b just in case anything like this happened." Stiles said. Scott didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll bite." I said. "What's plan b?"

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles said.

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott whined.

"My dad put him under a twenty four hour protective detail." I said. "The necklace is all we got."

"Steal it." Stiles said. "Thank you."

"Stiles, Calla, he's watching us." Scott said, leaning up against the table and turned and looked at us. Stiles and I looked and saw Jackson staring at us like one of those creepy possessed children from those horror movies. We all looked down at our food. A crunching sound filled my ears and it sounded like an explosion went off next to me. I winced. Then, a voice filled my head.

"Scott, Calla," Jackson's voice said. Oh, shit. I looked to Scott frantically who looked at me. Then, we looked at Stiles for help. "You can hear me? You can, can't you?"

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson's talking to us. He knows we can hear him." I said. Stiles began to look at Jackson but I smacked him across the arm. "Look at us. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend nothing's happening."

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" Jackson's voice came again.

"Say something! Talk to me!" Scott growled at him.

"I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank." Stiles said.

"Your mind's blank?" I said. "Stiles Stilinski's mind is blank? You can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure." Stiles whined. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Scott and I looked and saw Jackson gone.

"Where the hell is he?" Scott asked looking around.

"Looking for me, McCall?" Jackson's voice came again. "I right here." We looked and saw him by the pop machine. He chuckled. "So, what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? Cause, Bryn, your tackles are starting to hurt. Just a bit. I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you two are actually cheaters, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?"

"Yes." Scott growled under his breath. Stiles and I exchanged glances as Scott gripped his tray tightly.

"I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending that you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you have left with her." Scott squeeze his water bottle, making it crackle. "And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body." I leaned over Stiles to Scott.

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this." I said. "You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Ok?"

"I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do." Jackson continued. "And, Scott, she's gonna beg for more." Scott's tray began to shake in his hands. "I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer." Jackson laughed. "How are you gonna feel, Scott, when she's screaming my name?" Scott's tray clashed against the table and everybody in the room looked at him. I looked at Jackson to see him smirking at us.


	29. Chapter 28

I walked into my room and threw my backpack on my bed and sat down on at my computer.

"Hey, Calla!" Jake called from the steps.

"Yo. . . " I turned around and saw Derek behind my door. "Derek." Derek held a finger to his lips and pointed to the door. I got up and ran to door to meet Jake in the doorway.

"What'd you say?" Jake asked me. I leaned up against the doorframe.

"What? I said, Yo Dad." Jake just shook his head.

"Listen, I got something I got to take care of, but I'm gonna be here tonight. I mean at you game."

"My game? Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh. . . good." Jake smiled at me with his soulful smile.

"I know I'm strict on you, Calla, and I know I ground you a lot, I just don't want my beautiful young daughter to end up on some pregnant teenage show. I want you to do good in school. I know you've been trying and I'm very happy for you. And I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud. . . of myself."

"So, they really gonna let them play tonight?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm first line. I might be a girl but I'm like the third best player on the team. Believe that?"

"I'm very proud."

"Me too. Again, I'm. . ." He stepped forward and embraced me into his arms for a hug.

"See you there."

"Take it easy." As soon as Jake disappeared down the steps, I slid back into my room and closed the door. I turned around and Derek grabbed me by the collar and pushed me up against the door.

"If you say one word. . . " He growled in my face, raising a fist.

"Oh, what, you mean like, hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun?" I retorted. Derek lowered his fist. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, its my house, my rules, buddy." I slapped Derek on his right shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder then back at me. He let go of me and straightened out my jacket and I straightened out his. I begin to walk away from him but he pushed me up against the door again and shoved his lips against mine. I fisted my hands in his hair and intertwined our tongues. Derek broke off the kiss. "Oh, my god." He took a step back and I sat back down in my computer chair.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No, he's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So, it wasn't him. "

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"Hell yeah I can. It might take me awhile though." I felt Derek stand over me as I turned to my computer. Ever since Derek became a fugitive, I didn't see much of him and I couldn't let this chance here slid by. I quickly sent Stiles an email asking him to take care of the text. I then jumped and pushed Derek on the bed and climbed on top of him and we began to tear each other's clothes off.


	30. Chapter 29

I let out one last loud moan as Derek thrust into me one last time and fell down onto the bed beside me, out of breath. We laid there in silence gathering our breath when my computer beeped. Must be a new email.

"You gonna get that?" Derek breathed.

"Yeah, when I learn how to walk again." I said. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair as Derek rolled over and kissed the side of my right breast, his tongue flicking my skin. A wave of pleasure shuddered through my body. I let out another moan. "Fine, fine, I'll get it, I'll get it." I rolled out of bed and walked shakily to my computer and sat down in my computer chair. I opened up the new email and read what it said. My eyes got wide. "No, no, no, no, that can't be it." Derek pulled on his pants and buckled his belt and walked over to me.

"What?" He asked looking over my shoulder. "It's registered to that account name?"

"It can't be Scott's mom, though." I said. "It just can't be."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked Stiles through the phone as we walked onto the field and to the bench.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?" Derek's voice sounded. "There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open." Scott said as we sat down on the bench. "There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're suppose to be here. You're first line." Something tapped my shoulder and I turned and jumped back to see Coach.

"Where the hell is Bilinski?" Coach asked. "Huh?" Coach walked away. I turned back to Scott to listen to the conversation.

"Man, you're not going to be here if you're not here to start." Scott said.

"I know." Stiles said. "Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him. . . Tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late." Scott hung up the phone. Jackson made his way to us and sat down between me and Scott. He sighed. Oh, god, what does he want know?

"It's the bite that does it, isn't it?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." Scott answered.

"Well, then it's easy." Jackson said.

"No, it's not." I growled. "I can't be the one to do it. It has to be. . . It has to be an Alpha."

"Well, then, you get him to do it." Jackson ordered.

"We don't even know who he is." Scott said. "Ok, trust me, this whole thing is so much more complicated than you think. There's. . . there's others. There's hunters."

"Hunting what?" Jackson asked. "What hunters?"

"Werewolf hunters." I said. Jackson chuckled.

"Oh, my god." He laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No, jerkoff!" Scott growled. "There's a whole family of them and they carry assault rifles. Do you get that? Assault rifles." Scott looked at the Argents then back into his lap. Jackson looked.

"Them?" Jackson questioned.

"What?" I said, innocently. "No, no. . . "

"Oh, my god, that actually makes sense." Jackson said. We looked at him. "Allison Argent." We continued to stare at him. "Oh, my god, you don't get it. You've known her for this long and never actually asked her for. . ." We continued to stare at him. "Her name, idiots. Do you know what Argent means in French?" We shook our heads. "It means silver." Coach came up behind us again.

"Now, this is what I like to see." He said. "Rivals turned allies. You know there's no me in team, right, boys? And girl?"

"Yes, there is, Coach." I said.

"Ok, smartass." Coach said. "How about this. . . no A in econ if no win on field? Good? Huh? Perfect. Good." He walked away.

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked Jackson. Jackson sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna give you a chance to give me what I want." Jackson said. "What's three days, huh?" We looked at him in astonishment. "Seventy two hours. That's all you get, Scott, Calla. Seventy two hours."

"What if I can't?" Scott asked.

"Oh, come on, McCall." Jackson said. "That's not a winning attitude." The whistle blew and we all got up and crowded around Coach.

"Let's go!" He called to everyone. "Huddle up! Let's go! Big night! Big night! Say it so they can hear it! Hands in! What are we?"

"We are lacrosse!" I shouted with the team.

"That's right take the field! Let's go!"


	31. Chapter 30

"Apology accepted, Bryn." Danny's voice called to me as I pulled on a tight t-shirt. I looked over at him to see him shirtless, chest muscles tight.

"I didn't apologize." I said.

"Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me." He pulled on his shirt and grabbed his bag. I gave a light chuckle.

"Everytime I passed the ball to you, you scored." I said.

"Apology accepted." Danny repeated and walked out of the locker room. It was just me and Scott now. Scott got dressed and grabbed his bag.

"I'm gonna head home." Scott said.

"Ok, see ya." Scott turned to leave. "Hey, nice game, tonight."

"Yeah, you too." And with that he disappeared out the door. I was now all alone in the locker room. I grabbed for my deodorant when the lights in the locker room went out. I set my deodorant back down. I looked over the corner of the lockers to the door.

"Danny?" I called out. "Scott?" I went over to the light switches and flipped them on. Nothing. Something appeared in the corner of my eye and I turned and saw a lacrosse ball slowly roll into the light. "What the hell. . . " I slowly made my way to the ball and picked it up. I looked to the left and saw Derek. I jumped back in shock. "Oh! Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do have any idea what's been going on?" Derek's eyes moved over my right shoulder. I turned around and saw a figure walk from the dark side to the light side. Peter Hale. What the hale? He was holding a lacrosse stick.

"I really don't get lacrosse." He said. Then, everything started to fall into place.

"It was you. . . " I whispered.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball." Peter said. "There's a real sport." I looked at Derek and then back at Peter as he continued to speak. "Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict." He twirled the lacrosse stick around. "Do I have that right? Well. . . I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Calla. But I need you and Scott to help me to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people." I growled at him.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include. . ." Peter looked over at Derek for the name.

"Allison." Derek said. It was almost like he was in a trance. I looked at him.

"You're on his side?" I questioned him. "Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake." Derek said.

"What?"

"It happens, Lily."

"Calla," I turned back around to face Peter. "I think you're getting the wrong impression on us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends." I said.

"Sometimes the people closet to you, can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from being a psychotic nut job like you. . . I'm ok with that." Peter walked towards me and I looked at Derek for help but he just stood there and watched Peter. Well, this just put a huge dent in our relationship. I looked back at Peter to see him hold a finger up.

"Maybe. . . you could try to see things. . ." His nails grew longer. "from my perspective." Sharp pain erupted in my neck as Peter stabbed me in the neck with his nails. I grunted in pain and he walked away from me. I fell to the ground wheezing and coughing as my body went into serious waves of pain. Derek just stood there, not knowing whether to help me or follow Peter. Images flashed before my mind. A burning house, people screaming, fire, gas, arsonists, screaming, pain, suffer. I let out a grasp for breath as it all ended and opened my eyes to see Derek gone.


	32. Chapter 31

I pushed my bike to the full limit and flew down the hill behind the warehouses with Scott and Stiles in his jeep behind me. I was going to take Derek's car and plan to crash it but I decided I'll take my anger out on him later. I saw Jackson's grey Porsche in the middle of the parking lot with Jackson and Allison's dad, Chris, behind it. I screeched my bike to a stop, letting it slide around to the left. Stiles stopped next to me. I kicked my kickstand down and got off after turning my bike off.

"Yo." Stiles called out the window.

"What's up?" Scott said cheerfully.

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Is everything ok?" Scott asked.

"Hey, Scott." Chris greeted him. "Your friend here was having a little car trouble. We're just taking a look."

"Wow." Stiles said.

"There's a shop just down the street." I said. "I'm sure they have a tow truck. You want a ride?"

"Hey, come on, Jackson," Stiles said. "You're way to pretty to be out here all by yourself." I looked at Stiles through his window shield and silently told him to shut the hell up. Jackson made his way over to my bike.

"Hey, boys." Chris said. Again with the term boys when there's a girl in the group. Come on. "And girl." Chris walked to the driver's side of the Porsche and opened it up and leaned in and turned the car on. The engine hummed perfectly. Scott and Stiles got out of the car. "Told you I knew a few things about cars." Chris closed the door and walked back to his own car and drove away. When he was out of sight and out of mind, Jackson rounded onto us.

"What, are you following me now?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, you stupid freaking idiot." Scott growled. "You almost gave away everything right there."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson questioned us.

"He thinks you're the second beta." I said.

"What?"

"He thinks you're me." Scott said. He let out a growl, turned around and whammed his fists into the side of Stiles' jeep.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles whined. Scott turned back to Jackson.

"I can hear your heartbeat from over a mile away, literally." Scott said. "Now he's thinks that there's something wrong, and now we have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too." He let out another growl and whammed his fists into the side of my bike and knocked it to the ground.

"Dude, I just got that fixed." I whined.

"How about we just step away from all vehicles?" Stiles said.

"This is your problem." Jackson said. "I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed, ok? This is your fault." Jackson pushed Scott back into Stiles' jeep.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asked. Scott pushed Jackson back and I stepped in between them to stop them from getting worse.

"Yo," I said. "Alright, yo, guys, stop. All right?"

"When they come after you," Scott said. "I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott and I looked at Stiles.

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles asked. We looked back at Jackson.

"You know what? Now you have to do it." Jackson said. "Get me what I want and I'll be fine protecting myself."

"No, you won't!" Scott said. "Just trust me, all it does is make things worse."

"Oh, yeah, really?" Jackson questioned Scott. "You know, you can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."

"Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time, I'm running away from people who want to kill me. And I can hear things like. . . like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you. It ruins your life." Jackson just shook his head.

"It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world and didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually about? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when you should have started out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson turned around and went back to his car and drove away.


	33. Authors Note

Now, it's coming to the end of the first season and the end to my story. I have a question to all my fans. I need to know whether I should have Derek captured by the hunters like in the show or switch it up and have Calla captured. I have stories for both but I would like to know what my fans think.


	34. Chapter 32

I raced through the woods to the ram shack and climbed over the ruins around the back like a weasel. We just told Jackson not to go looking for trouble and what do you know? He just had to go find Derek and get himself into trouble.

"No one cares that you drive an expensive car." I heard Derek yell at Jackson as I crawling up a burnt pole to the second floor. "No one cares that you have perfect hair." I grabbed the edge of what was left of the second floor and hoisted myself up onto it. "And no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." I walked down the dark hallway to the staircase and looked down to see Jackson cowering on the staircase in front of Derek who had claws extended.

"Co-captain." I growled down at Derek. He looked up at me and so did Jackson. I gave a massive leap and covered the steps and landed in front of Derek and growled at him. Derek growled back at me.

"Move." He growled.

"No." I said sternly, shaking my head, my blond ponytail smacking the sides of my face.

"Fine. I'll kill you, too."

"I don't think you will." A whistling sound sounded outside and Derek turned around to look. I heard twigs snap and leaves crunch.

"Cover your eyes!" I dodged to hide behind the wall beside the door as Jackson scurried away and shots fired, breaking glass and pinging off the metal. I looked to my right to see Derek crouched down by a wall, clutching his stomach. Blue smoke came from his wounds. Wolf Bane bullets. Damn it.

"Derek! Go!" The gunshots still came and I took my chances. I got up and ran over to Derek. I grabbed him and hoisted him up and pushed him to the back of the house. "Run!" I went back to the door. Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god. What the hell am I doing? I opened the door and let out a roar as the fires came at me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

I shook my head and woke up to darkness. I tried to move my hands but I couldn't. They were tied down. The air was thick and musty but mostly cold. The coldness attacked my bare stomach. Only my sports bra was on. I was standing up with a feet tied with chain to a metal gate thing. I yanked and pulled but couldn't get out. I remembered getting shot and then blacking out. Now, I was here. But where the hell was here? I yanked and pulled again and let out a roar a frustration when I failed again. A metal door clanked and opened in front of me and I looked and smelt lavender and cinnamon. Two different people. A light shone on me and I let out a roar to a dirty blonde girl. The hunter that shot at me. Must be Allison's aunt, Kate. I looked to behind her and saw Allison. So much for keeping this a secret from her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kate asked Allison. I let out a growl to Allison. I snarled at them. Well, this is going to be fun explaining this to Allison when, if, I ever get out of here. Alive, I hope. Kate walked over to a black box on a table and turned a knob. Electricity sizzled through the wires that taped to my side. I let out scream when I felt my body go into waves of pain.

"What are you doing to her? Is that going to kill her?" Allison asked. Kate let out a laugh.

"Oh, come on, Kiddo." She laughed. "Don't get all ethical on me now." I let out another scream as my body went into spasms.

"What is she?"

"Shape-shifter. Lycan. Werewolf." I glared at her and I panted for breath and she laughed. "To me she's just another dumb animal." Electricity sizzled through my body again and I let out a grunt of agony. Kate got up and walked over to me. "Come here." She grabbed my lips and opened my mouth. "See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores, is it?"

"This is a joke to you?" Kate let go of me and my head drooped in exhaustion.

"Sweetheart, there's werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Sane, my ass.

"So, it was others like her at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Kate turned off the light and began to walk out of the room with Allison slowly.

"There's actually four of them. . . two others like her called Betas, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader: bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly mother. . . " They walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.


	35. Author Note

I had three Callas and one Derek for the wolf-napping (lol one of my fans told me that) so Calla it was.


	36. Chapter 33

"It's Calla, right?" Kate asked as she walked into the room and turned on the light. I didn't say anything. "Such a beautiful name, just like the flower." I kept my head hung low. "So, now we now you're a beta, Derek's another." I looked up at her at the sound of Derek's name.

"How do you know Derek's a beta?" I asked.

"Well, because I know things. About six years back, before his family got burned to death, when handsome young Derek was in high school, we had a thing for each other." Fury boiled over inside me. I clenched my teeth and bit back a growl. "Somone's getting a little defensive. I wonder why that is?" She walked over to the table and tapped her fingers on the metal as she thought about something. Then, she looked back at me with a smile on her face. "You had a crush on him." I closed my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "No, it was more than a simple little crush. You were in love with him. Probably still are now. Bet you two had a lot of fun together." She picked up my wallet and rummage through it, taking all my money out of it and stuffing it into her pocket. "But let me tell you something, Calla. So did we." I felt like a volcano just erupted inside of me. She picked up my phone and began to look through it. "All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap."

"Are you gonna torture me or talk me to death, huh?" Kate turned around and faced me, setting my phone down.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't. . . I don't wanna torture you. I just. . . want to know who the third beta is and all we have to do is talk." I didn't say anything. "Fine, I can always provoke you to make you mad." She turned her back to me. "I can remember all the fun Derek and I had together." Can't let her get to me, can't let her get to me, can't let her get to me. I sucked in a deep breath. Then, it came to me. I remembered what Derek told me when we went to see him in the hospital. _They were the only ones who knew about us.' _Kate and Derek. Kate must have gotten close enough to Derek and found out the he was a werewolf and the rest of his family. Kate was the one who burnt the house down.

"Like the time you burned his family alive?" Kate turned and faced me again and chuckled.

"No, I was thinking more about. . . the hot crazy sex we had." I roared and let my fangs snap together. "Gotcha." I snapped at her again. "Oh, sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you." The metal door clanked opened again and a bald headed man stepped in. Kate turned and faced him. "But he does." I let a tear slip from my eye as a picture of Derek slipped through my mind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

I was left breathing heavily, my body twitching with agony and sweat mixed with tears rolling down my body when the guy left and Kate came back in. She sat down at the table with her back to me. The guy closed the door.

"Unfortunately, Calla, if you're not gonna talk. . . I'm just gonna have to kill you. So, say hi to Derek's sister for me." She reached for the knob on the box and I closed my eyes and waited for the shock but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see her hand still on the knob but she didn't turn it. "He did tell you about me, didn't he?" I didn't answer as she got up from the chair and faced me. "The truth about the fire? Or did he?" I didn't say anything and she gasped. "Did he tell anybody? Oh, that's a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not his fault, he got tricked by a pretty face." She chuckled and I growled at her. "It happens. Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl that comes from a family who kills werewolves. Is that ironic? I was hoping to do some history repeating with him." I let out another growl as she walked back over to the table and tapped her fingers on the metal. "History repeating." She came back over to me. "It's not Jackson, is it?" I looked down at my feet. "Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck but. . . he's not in love with Allison." I looked back up at her and she cocked her head to the side. "Not like Scott." Oh, shit.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE

Coldness attacked my body as I felt energy draining from me. I don't know how long I've been in here but I know I haven't eaten in a long time. I hung my head low fore I had no energy to keep it up. Until I heard something. Outside. A loud howl rang out through the air. Who was that? Scott. Then another howl. This one was different. This one was someone else. Derek. A spark of happiness fluttered in me. They were calling for me. Scott's howl was just a calling howl but Derek's howl was a desperate howl. He was worried about me. I used the spark of happiness inside me to spark my vocal cords to life and I let out a deafening howl to signal Derek and Scott. Then, it was quiet for a few minutes. I was starting to worry that they didn't hear me until Derek howled in response. I wanted to howl again but I didn't have energy. I couldn't even stand up. The chains on my wrists were keeping me up. I heard footsteps outside the door and then the door opened and that familiar pine scent filled my nostrils. Derek rushed over to me and lifted my face up into his hands. I looked into his beautiful green eyes through droopy eyelids. He kissed my forehead before unlocking my handcuffs and ankle cuffs and I fell into his arms. He fell to the ground with me and clung to me and buried his face into my neck as he planted kisses on me and those kisses sparked me to life. I pulled away from him and he bruised a kiss on my lips. I intertwined my tongue with his and dug my fingers into his hair. I pulled away from him again and pressed my forehead up against his, breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Derek asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. "I'm fine. Thank you, Derek Hale."

"You're welcome, Callana Bryn."


	37. Chapter 34

I walked out of a hole behind Derek and Scott and looked to my left and saw Derek's place. We walked towards it.

"I was next to your own house and you couldn't find me?" I questioned Derek.

"I didn't know you would be so close." Derek said.

"And why is my bike here?" I asked, spotting my black bike.

"Scott drove it here." Derek said.

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Scott said. I paused and looked around.

"Hey. Hold on." I breathed. "Hold on. Hold on." Scott and Derek stopped and turned to face me. I turned and scouted the area behind me with my eyes. I turned back to Derek and Scott. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. I kept looking around for any defaults.

"I don't know." I muttered. "It was. . . It was kind of like it was. . ."

"No, don't say too easy." Scott said. "People say too easy and bad things happened." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? Getting away from your dad with all the questions? None of this had been easy."

"Fine. You're right." I sighed.

"Thank you." Scott muttered. An arrow whooshed out of the air and hit Derek in the left shoulder he fell to the ground with a groan of pain. He stood back up as another one hit him in the left leg. This time he stayed down. Scott and I looked around and saw Kate and Allison who had a long bow. Another arrow fired.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek yelled. Too late. The arrow hit the tree behind me and the world around me disappeared as I fell to the grounded, blinded. Scott dropped beside me. Derek groaned in agony as he pulled out the arrows and got up and pulled me and Scott up to our feet and pushed us to his house. We walked five steps and fell to the ground because Derek still had part of the arrow in his leg and Scott and I were still partly blinded. I rolled onto my back and saw Allison storming towards Scott. Oooh, I'm guessing she found out that Scott's a werewolf. Not my girlfriend, not my problem.

"Allison, I can explain." Scott said.

"Stop lying." Allison ordered. "For once stop lying.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything I said, everything I did. . . "

"Was to protect me."

"Yes."

"I don't believe."

"Thank God." Kate's voice sounded irritated. I looked past Allison to see Kate making her way to us. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You. . . You said we were just going to catch them." Allison said.

"We did that. Now, we're gonna kill them." Kate pulled out a gun and shot Derek in the head as she past him.

"Derek!" I screamed even though I knew that he would heal.

"See? Not that hard." Kate said walking to Allison. "Oh, no. . . Tsk. I know that look. That's the you're gonna have to do it yourself look. Tsk." She pointed the gun at Scott's head and Scott looked from Allison to Kate and back again in shock.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison asked. She tried to push Kate away from Scott but Kate pushed her back and Allison fell to the ground with a groan.

"Mmmm, I love those brown eyes." Kate said.

"Kate!" I looked back into the woods to see Chris walking towards us. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." Kate told her brother in a quiet voice.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun to a sixteen year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code. . . Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." French.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison translated softly beside me. I heard the trigger clicking in Kate's gun. Chris pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Kate.

"Put the gun down." Chris ordered. A bullet flew out of Chris's gun and hit the tree behind Kate. Kate looked at the tree then stared at Chris in shock. "Before I put you down." Kate slowly lowered her gun. A creaking noise sounded from the house and I looked towards it and saw the door slowly opening. "Allison, get back." Allison didn't move. Scott and I scrambled to our feet as Kate and Chris pointed there guns to the door. Allison got to her feet finally and picked up her longbow.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha." I growled. Something shot out of the house in the blur and disappeared into the darkness. We all turned around and followed its movements. A growl sounded and he shot from the darkness and disappeared again, knocking Chris to the ground. Then, it was Allison. Then, Scott. Something headbutted me in the back of the legs and I did a flip in the air and landed on my stomach. It was Kate who was left standing.

"Come on!" Kate yelled at the Alpha. "Come on!" Two shots fired and then a groan and then silence.

"No!" Allison cried and then she was gone in the house too. Scott scrambled to his feet and ran into the house with me behind him and Derek behind me. About damn time he healed. I growled at Peter when I saw him make his way to Allison. He stopped and looked from me to Scott to Derek.

"Run." I ordered Allison. She turned and bolted out the house. Derek, Scott and I growled in unison at Peter and ran at him. But since he was an Alpha, he was stronger and smarter than all three of us combined when it came to fighting. He threw Scott to his left and Derek to his right and me over his head. Derek ran at him and Peter grabbed him by the chest, threw him up into the air where he hit his back in the ceiling and Derek fell to the ground on his chest. Peter kicked Derek in the stomach and threw him into the wall. Scott got up and attacked Peter from the back but Peter grabbed him and threw him down on his back in front of him. I ran to the front of Peter and did a flip back as I kicked him under the chin and hissed at him. Peter threw a punch to my right jaw and then punched me in the back. He then picked me up by the back and threw me into Derek who was making a move towards him. We clashed onto the floor with Derek on top of me. Peter growled. Scott ran across the tables to Peter but Peter threw him into the wall. I pushed Derek off of me and got to my feet, growling at Peter as I made my way to him. He kneed me twice in the stomach and pushed me into a wall. I ducked down as his fist connected with the wall where my face had been seconds before. I weaseled my way around Peter and pushed him up against the wall as I kneed him twice in the right side. Peter growled. He turned around and smacked me and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Peter transform into that big hairy creepy ugly ass beast. He grabbed Scott and I by the neck and threw us through a window and we landed on our stomachs on the forest floor. I groaned in pain. Peter leaped out the house and grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air. I planted my feet on his chest and did a black flip, pushing Peter back and tripping over his own feet. Tires screeched behind and I turned to see Jackson's Porsche. Stiles and Jackson both got out. Stiles threw a chemistry bottle at Peter but Peter caught it and growled at Stiles.

"Oh, damn." Stiles muttered.

"Allison!" Scott called to her as he picked up her longbow and tossed it to her. Allison quickly loaded and pulled the arrow back and fired at the bottle, making it explode and flames erupted on Peter's arm. Jackson threw another bottle at Peter and his body lit up. Peter growled at Allison and dropped down on all fours and began to walk towards her.

"No!" Scott cried as he ran forward and kicked Peter in the face. He fell back and wandered away from us. He managed to transform to his human form and fell onto his back on the ground. Fire crackled around us. Derek came out of the house and walked to Peter's body and kneeled down beside him. "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one that bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family. . . What am I suppose to do?"

"You've. . ." I heard Peter say to Derek as he gasped for breath. "Already. . . Decided. I can smell it on you." Derek raised his hand into the air, claws extended.

"Wait!" Scott yelled. "No, no, don't" Too late. Derek bought his hand down, slashing Peter throat. He stood up and looked at me.

"I'm the Alpha now." He growled, eyes growling blood red. Allison and Chris left. Then, Scott and Stiles left together. It was just me, Derek and Jackson. Derek made his way to me and placed his hands on my hips. As much as I liked it, I pushed him away. "Lily, what's wrong?" I ran my hands down my face.

"I can't do this anymore." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this anymore. Sometimes I don't know whether you're my loving boyfriend or you're my boyfriend who wants to kill me."

"Lily,"

"Derek," I stepped forward and gripped his face in my hands. "Derek, I know that I'm totally, madly in love with you but I don't know if you are with me."

"Lily, please,"

"I can't. I can't, Derek. I'm sorry. I just can't." I walked away from him to my bike.

"Lily," I climbed on and pulled my helmet on. "Calla," I turned the engine on and kicked my kickstand on. "Callana!" I pushed on the gas and shot out of the woods. I turned on the radio and _My Happy Ending _by _Avril Lavigne _came on. Such the perfect song for this time.


	38. Ending

Ok, everybody, fans, I would like to thank you for reading this story and for all the wonderful reviews. I know it was sad between Calla and Derek at the end. I have to admit I probably shed a tear or two as I wrote it. And there are those fans who want me to do a sequel. Should I do a sequel? Hell yeah I should. I mean I can't just leave Calla and Derek's relationship hanging like that. Right? I mean wolves mate forever as to Derek, right? So, everybody, fans, let me say you can expect the first chapter of Teen Wolf 2 by the end of the day Monday, August 27, 2012. Thank you once again for the reviews and I hope you like the sequel.


	39. Chapter 35

THE END!


End file.
